The Vampire that Shouldn't Exist
by Dancerx11
Summary: It’s been 50 years since Edward left Bella. The only thing that’s keeping him alive is knowing that she wouldn’t want him to kill himself even though she's dead. But what happenswhen he finds a vampire that shouldn't exist? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Scent That Gave Him Strength

EPOV

Another day of school. I didn't know why we kept doing this. Correction. _I_ didn't know why _I_ was still doing this. Everything I did was pointless without my love. I remembered the way that I was before her but, that was nothing compared to this. The way I was before her was bearable because I didn't know that she was there. That I could love someone like her. Knowing I had her, but had to lose her for her safety was a constant heartache that never got better and never went away. I was constantly in pain.

"Hey Edward, are you coming to school? Or are you just going to sit there all day staring into space?" I heard Rosalie say. _Not that he doesn't do that all the time anyway _I heard her think. I got out of the car and walked to homeroom. Just as in Forks those many years ago, no one approached me. Although now there might be another reason people avoided me. I looked empty, as I had I heard many people think, like I wasn't there. Yeah, I was smart; I had already learned this stuff more times than I could ever want. But it was like I had no soul, to the human eyes anyway. I knew I didn't have a soul. But, now it seemed as everyone knew that, even if they didn't know my secret.

The day passed on just as slow as it always had since I left Bella. I couldn't help but think of her constantly. Thank God for my mind reading or I would never pass my classes. If I could cry I would be a human fountain, wait a vampire fountain. Alice tried to cheer me up on the way home.

"Edward! Do you want to go hunting with me tonight? I saw that a place not too far from here is having a mountain lion problem. We could score big time there. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah, sure Alice. Just tell me what time to go and I'll go." My voice sounded so dead. I faked enthusiasm for Alice's sake. I hated hunting now. It only reminded me of how I lost Bella. I lost her because of what I am. Every time I was reminded of that it only made the constant heartache throb harder. I knew that Alice had known that I was faking the enthusiasm but she was happy that she got me out of the house. I had only left the house for school. When it came to hunting, I used the forest in the backyard and only when I was so thirsty that it would be hazardous to be around humans. Since Bella, I had barely noticed anyone's scent. My bloodlust for her was like nothing I had ever felt and since I could overcome that, the smell of human blood barely had a pull on me.

Alice said that it would take about an hour of running to get to the place so we left around 8:00. She tried to block out her thoughts while running but failed. _Finally I got him out of the house! Although it's like no one's with me. I miss him. I wish he'd go back to being Edward. Even if it's the pre-Bella Edward. It'd be better than the after-Bella-died Edward._ I felt so horrible. I was hurting my family. But I didn't know how to act any other way. How do you ignore a heartache like this? I didn't know the answer to this and I doubted that anyone would. When we got to the 

place that had the mountain lion problem Alice suddenly stopped. "Do you smell that?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't smelled anything like that in 50 years. It's defiantly one of us, but who in the world could smell that floral?" The smell that came in through my nostrils was amazing. It gave me strength. I hadn't felt like this in nearly 50 years. I had to find out the cause of it.

_Okay please, please, please review! This is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure if it sounds good or whatever. I will update soon though_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Sight That Took His Breath Away

EPOV

Alice and I followed the scent. _Wow. Look at Edward. I haven't seen him like this since… no, it can't be... that's impossible. _I wished she didn't edit her thoughts; I wanted to know what she thought this creature was. The scent was so floral, yet so familiar. I couldn't figure out what the flower was, or what had smelt like this in the past that was bringing out this new strength. I didn't understand. In about 10 minutes we came to a meadow in the forest. Odd. This looked a lot like the one back in Forks. Mine and Bella's. I felt even stronger at the sight. But I still couldn't figure out why. Was it possible that you could think of something for so long but not notice it when it's right in front of your face? It had to be.

That's when we saw them. There were two vampires talking quietly. A male and a female. They looked as though they might be waiting for someone. They didn't seem to notice that we were close. The male vampire had jet black hair and stood protectively in front of the female. _Probably his mate_ I thought. The female he was protecting had long curly blonde hair and was very short and petite. Kind of like Alice. _Should we approach them?_ Alice asked me through her thoughts knowing that they'd hear her if she spoke. I moved my eyes to the right, to the left, and back to the right. Our signal for shaking our heads. Although Alice knew I meant not yet. Then I heard the female speak, "She said she'd be right back, she just had to check on something, I wonder what's taking her so long?" she asked the male, he shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Alice and moved my eyes up and down. She knew that as a "now". We walked up to them and they turned to look at us with large topaz eyes. _Thank God_ I thought _They're vegetarians. We don't need another group of James, Victoria, and Laurent on our hands._

"Hello. Sorry to bother you but, we were hunting just south of here and caught your scent and thought we'd come and see who you were. And you don't need to worry, we are vegetarians, we don't drink human blood." Alice said, trying to be the peace maker, probably had foreseen some conflict if we didn't say the way we lived.

"Neither do we. May I introduce myself? I am Nicholas, Nick. This is my wife, Chase." Said the male.

"I'm Alice and this is my brother, Edward." Said Alice. "So, what brings you to this part of the woods?"

"We were hunting the mountain lion here.

I heard someone coming from behind Nick and Chase. I couldn't read her thoughts. That was weird. I had been able to read everyone's thoughts except Bella's. But, it couldn't be. Then a girl with long brown wavy hair came up and didn't look at me or Alice. I breathed in her scent… freesia. She finally looked up at us and I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen someone that beautiful in 50 years. I was speechless.

"BELLA?!" Alice cried. She looked up and gave a faint smile. She was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were a beautiful topaz; I finally realized what she meant by my eyes mesmerizing her those 50 years ago, I was lost in them. Her brown hair fell on her perfect face that I know would have been blushing if she had the ability to. She gave a weak smile. She realized she was staring at me, I didn't notice she was because I was staring at her. She quickly looked away into the distance still embarrassed. I didn't understand her nervousness. I understood mine. I hadn't seen her in 50 years. I had explaining to do. All she had to do was sit there and hopefully accept my apology. I was waiting for my angel from heaven to speak.

"Hi, Alice." Her beautiful voice filled my ears and I felt whole again. "Hi… E-Edward" she stammered. Her voice was amazing. The most beautiful, magnificent sound I had heard in 50 years.

"Oh, so _these_ are the Cullens you were talking so much about, Bella." Said Chase. Bella looked down, embarrassed again.

"Well, I guess I've got some explaining to do," said Bella quietly.

"Why don't we all go back to um, our… house. You can see Carlisle, Esme and ev-everyone." Alice stammered. Bella nodded once and we were off.

_Okay so there's chapter two I know they're pretty short I'm working on making them longer but please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own ?Twilight or any of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's characters but I do own nick and chase so HA! **

Chapter 3 : The Sight That Made Her Blush

BPOV

Nick, Chase, and I were hunting some mountain lions tonight. This area was supposed to be having a problem with them so we decided to help out. My depression was fading but it didn't take away the hurt. It was better when I found Nick and Chase but, I still couldn't deal with the fact that he didn't love me. It made sense, but at the same time, I couldn't wrap my finger around the concept. We had been so off balance, it only made sense for him to not love me. I knew it made sense but I loved him so much, I wanted him to want me again. I knew it was a stupid thing to want but, I just wanted it so badly. I knew that could never happen. Even if I did run into him sometime. Fat chance that would be.

I attracted Chase's power just to check the future. Chase could see the future like…Alice. I forced myself to think the name. I did this a couple times each day, I trusted Chase but I got nervous sometimes. Chase didn't always tell us things that were problems. Mainly because she doesn't think they were problems. I searched the future for any problems or things we might want to avoid. More specifically that _I_ wanted to avoid. And what I saw _was_ something that I wanted to avoid. I knew Nick and Chase wouldn't exactly understand why I didn't want to have this little meeting. I had talked to them about this but they just didn't seem to understand why I wanted to avoid this kind of thing, they thought I would want this. Exactly the opposite. "Hey I'll be right back. I have to go check on something alright?" Chase looked at me weird and nodded.

I ran a couple of miles to calm myself. How could they be here right now? Why were they here right now? Of course, the _mountain lion problem_. How stupid could I be? It's _his_ favorite. That's why it's _my_ favorite. I guess I thought that maybe they lived too far away to get here for it. Or too far away to hear of it. But distance shouldn't matter. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. I wished I hadn't given Chase her power back it would make this so much easier. I thought about taking it back, but I realized that it wouldn't make a difference. I took a deep breath and ran back to the meadow where I had left Nick and Chase.

I stopped running a little bit before the meadow. I walked up behind Nick and Chase with my head down, scared to see their faces. I swear that if I had a beating heart it would probably be hammering at the speed of light. I _wanted_ to look up and see his perfect face again, something I hadn't seen in 50 years. At the same time, I knew the hole in my chest wouldn't be able to take seeing his face and then it disappearing for another 50 or 75 something years. I was stubborn but, I didn't win this battle with my eyes. I had to look up. I had to see his perfect face, beautiful topaz eyes that matched mine now, his messy hair that always seemed to fall perfectly. I looked up. My imagination hadn't done him justice. He was even more beautiful than I had imagined.

"BELLA?!" cried Alice. She looked so shocked to see me. Well I guess she should be shocked, I was supposed to be dead. Well I guess she might not know I was supposed to be dead. By now I 

would be 68; I mentally shivered at that thought. I guess she's more surprised that I still look 18. I still _am_ 18. I gave a faint smile, completely embarrassed by the situation. I know that I if I could. I would be beat red right now. It was then that I realized that I was staring at Edward, embarrassed again I quickly looked away off to the side of Alice.

"Hi, Alice" I said quietly. I paused before greeting Edward. "Hi… E-Edward." Stupid nervousness making me stutter. He was probably laughing on the inside at my nervousness. He didn't care what I was feeling or anything about me. Then, if possible, Chase made me feel even worse,

"Oh, so _these _are the Cullens you were talking so much about, Bella." She said. I looked down, embarrassed, mental sigh, yet again.

"Well, I guess I've got some explaining to do," I said quietly. This would not be an easy story to tell. And I didn't know if I wanted to. I knew I had to. Stupid past getting in my way, again.

"Why don't we all go back to um, our… house. You can see Carlisle, Esme and ev-everyone." Alice stammered, still shocked by my presence. I nodded and followed.

_Still working on making these chapters a little longer. The next one should be longer but this was harder to make longer since it was BPOV of the last chapter. So, please, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight, hail to the almighty Stephenie Meyer who does, that lucky woman. I just own Nick and Chase **

Chapter 4: The Story That Explained It All

BPOV

We arrived at the Cullen's house. It was extremely large like their one in Forks. Beautiful, too. I took a deep breath as we slowed to a walk up to the house. I felt Chase's hand on my back and looked up to see her smiling at me. Nick was on my other side. I slowly walked up the steps and into their house. Edward called everyone down before I walked in. I had heard him say before I got there, "I've got a little surprise. Someone we ran into on our hunting trip tonight." I walked in.

"BELLA!?" I heard the chorus ring, all of them dumbstruck at the sight of me.

"H-Hi, everyone…" I said, "I know you're all really confused. So I guess I'll just start explaining." I looked around. Esme looked at me with shocked eyes at first but then looked at me with love and kindness. Carlisle looked relived. I guess he thought I might be someone else. Emmett looked excited, at least someone still liked me, even after 50 years. Rosalie still just looked dumbstruck. That I could deal with. Looking at Jasper I felt shock but it soon turned to a wave of calm as he smiled at me. Alice looked at me with encouragement as did Nick and Chase. Edward didn't look at me; he just stared at the floor. I started to tell my long story.

"Well, when you all left Forks, I basically turned into a zombie. I finally resurfaced sometime in January and I went to see my friend Jacob Black. I started to get a lot better when I was with him. It was kind of like he was my personal little sun. It still hurt that you had left, but it wasn't always so hard when I was with him. It was easier. Then Jake started acting strange. He wouldn't talk to me and he had a new crowd of friends. People who he had said he didn't like and didn't want anything to do with before. It all just made me confused. I don't know what happened to him. But he just acted really weird. But before he had changed, we had tried to find the meadow that Edward had taken me to a year ago. I had to go there, just to see if you were all real. Well we hadn't gotten to the meadow before he stopped talking to me. So one day I tried to find it. I found it. I stayed there for a good couple of hours and when I went to go home, I ran into someone. Laurent. He told me that he had been staying in Denali with Tanya as you had suggested. He also said that he had met up with… V-Victoria again." I paused there to see their shocked faces. Edward's head snapped up to look at me when I said Victoria's name. I decided to go on.

"Well, he told me that she kinda held a grudge against me. Because Edward killed James. He said she thought it a better trade to kill me instead of Edward. Mate for mate. But, or so _he_ thought, luckily for me, he went back to Forks to check everything out and was really thirsty. So this would be a much better death according to Laurent. He would make it fast. He said that Victoria was planning a long and extremely painful death for me. Then he came at me and bit me. He started to drink my blood when he was attacked by wolves. I didn't understand. They left me alone and went after him. Because he stopped drinking my blood, the venom started to work. 

And there in the woods I went through the three day transformation. When I woke up, the first thing I did was hunt for animals. When I felt less thirsty, I ran. I ran up to Canada where I ran into Nick and Chase. They weren't vegetarians but they enjoyed company. So when they came across me they wanted to take me in and help. That's when I told them about the way you live. How we could live off animal blood and settle in and live amongst humans. They were reluctant at first but they agreed." I stopped. I didn't know how much they wanted to know. That's when Rosalie spoke,

"But, you died. They said you were killed by wolves or something. We _all_ went to your funeral. There was no body because the wolves had taken it or eaten it or whatever but still. You-you _died_." She said. I was completely shocked. They came to my funeral! Why in the world would they come to my funeral? They didn't care about me. Or at least Edward didn't. Rose said that they _all_ went, that means Edward. Carlisle and Esme probably made him. That would be the only way he could ever go. But, still. Even if Carlisle and Esme made him go, he I know that he didn't care, like the others seemed to. Even Rose. She seemed like she cared enough to go to my funeral. I knew she never really liked me but I didn't think she wanted me dead.

"Well, after a couple of weeks. We planned how to fake my death. We made it look like wolves had killed me. We were having a problem with these really large wolves in the forest at the time. So that story was believable. I felt so bad when I saw Charlie. It almost killed him but, I had to do it. I asked Nick and Chase if we could leave before the funeral. I didn't want to see who would be there. I didn't need to know who I was hurting and leaving behind. And then we moved into a house in Montana. And I took on Nick's old last name so I could start going to school, as Isabella Bailey. You know, keep up appearances. And we've been moving around just like you. So, yeah… that's it." I finished. I couldn't look at anyone and I didn't know why.

"Do you have any powers? I mean you've gotta!" said Emmett. He was the only one who didn't look shocked. Even Alice and Edward were speechless. Alice speechless, that is a rare thing to find.

"Yeah, when I want to, I can block any power. Like I could block Alice's power if I wanted to. My future would disappear. I can also attract other vampires' powers whenever I want. No matter the distance. And Chase can see the future like Alice, and Nick is telekinetic."

"Wait, so like, you could take one of the Volturi's powers? Like you could take Jane's?" asked Emmett with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, I could take any one of their powers. I could take Aro's power but, he would know if he didn't have his power. And I'd rather not have the Volturi after me." I said with a small smile. I looked around. Everyone seemed to have come out of their shocked state. Except Edward. He probably was upset that I was now in their lives again. Well, I didn't have to be. I would stay a little bit and be on my way. Just how he wants it.

"So how long are you guys planning on staying in the area?" asked Esme. The question took me by surprise. I had no idea what to say. I quickly looked at Chase for help.

"Well, we actually have a house a little north of here. We moved in about a year ago so we'll stay for a couple more years." Said Chase. Before they felt like they had to make friends with us I decided to say something.

"Listen, I know that you guys don't really want me here so, we'll be out of here soon. You won't see me again. I won't intrude anymore." I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I looked up.

_Sorry! Cliffhanger, I know. But I thought what happens next would be best in a whole new chapter. Please review though! And thank you for all that have!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I do, that's Stephenie Meyer's job. I just own Nick and Chase.**

Chapter 5 : The truth

BPOV

"_Listen, I know that you guys don't really want me here so, we'll be out of here soon. You won't see me again. I won't intrude anymore." I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I looked up…_

I looked up and saw Edward's hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I know I could have easily gotten out of the hold, being a vampire now, but I was lost in shock that he would stop me.

"No one said that we didn't want you here." His velvet voice filled my ears. But what he said wasn't true. Because they didn't have to say it. I knew that they _didn't_ want me here.

"Yes someone did, _you_ did. Fifty years ago. I asked you if you wanted me… and you said… no." I tried to take the pain out of my voice. It didn't work. I felt the hole in my chest throb harder, I wanted to cry, I didn't want to be torn apart again. But, here I was, breaking in his grip. I looked down. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes. I didn't want him to know that I still was in love with him. It would only make him feel bad and feel like he had to act like he at least liked me as a friend.

I finally looked back up. To my surprise what I saw in his eyes was sadness and pain. I had expected annoyance and aggravation. That didn't make sense.

"Bella, we have to talk," he said.

"Why?"

"You got the chance to explain. Now it's my turn."

EPOV

"Listen, I know that you guys don't really want me here so, we'll be out of here soon. You won't see me again. I won't intrude anymore." She turned to leave. _Edward! Stop her! Don't let her _

_leave! _I heard Alice scream at me in her mind. I ran over and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked up, shocked. How could we not want her? Why would she even think that?

"No one said that we didn't want you here" I said. I can't believe she'd find us, then try and leave. That's when it hit me.

"Yes someone did, _you_ did. Fifty years ago. I asked you if you wanted me… and you said… no." I could hear the pain in her voice. Of course. She thought I still didn't want her. Now it would be the time to explain. She looked up at me. I hoped she couldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Bella, we have to talk"

"Why?" she asked. I guess I couldn't blame her. She obviously didn't want anything to do with me. But I wasn't going to let her leave without hearing why I had to do what I did.

"You got the chance to explain. Now it's my turn." I led her upstairs to my room. I knew that everyone would be able to hear us anyway, but I hoped that at least the illusion of privacy would help. For one of the first times in almost two centuries I felt nervous. What if she still didn't want me? I guess I could understand that. What if she couldn't even be friends with me? That would be unbearable. We reached my room and I closed the door. I sighed as I tried to explain my stupid decision.

BPOV

He led me upstairs to his room. I knew that everyone would be able to hear us. But I was grateful that he took us away. This way no one but him would see my breakdown when he told me to go away again. I walked in and sat on his couch. He closed the door and came over to me. He sighed as he started to talk.

"Bella, I can't believe what I've done. Remember your 18th birthday? It was exactly what I had been fearing. You were in danger because of what I am. Jasper could have killed you. I wanted you to have a normal human life. And as much as I wanted to be in it with you, I knew that with me in it, it would never, ever be normal. You would be in constant danger. So I decided that I had to take myself out of your life and make it seem like I didn't want you. For you to move on. I knew you could forget me, even though I would never forget you. I would never be able to move on. But you could, that's what I meant for you to do. But, according to your story, you didn't. And me being away put you in even more danger! I had no idea that Laurent would come back, or Victoria!" he put his face in his hands.

"But, you said you didn't love me anymore. You didn't want me. That I wasn't good for you. Well, I always knew I wasn't good enough for you. Even now. I know I'm still not good enough." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Bella, for me _not_ to _love_ you, _not_ to _need _you, _not_ to _want_ you… is the biggest lie I've ever told. I still don't get how you could believe me _so_ quickly. I mean, I told you that I love you about a million times. How could you be so… _absurd_ to think that! How in the world could I ever _not_ love you. I'm so sorry. I lied to keep you safe, and you weren't safe. I lied to protect 

you, and you weren't protected. I lied for you to move on, and you didn't move on. I lied for you to have a normal human life, and you didn't, you were changed which ended that normal life I wanted for you to have. I am so sorry. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness, which I know I don't deserve." He finished and started pacing around the room I looked up at him. This was insane, he didn't want me. Why would he ever want me in the first place? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Bella, I love you, I have always loved you, I always will love you and need you. When I left you, my world had absolutely no meaning. I was completely useless. I never left the house, I only hunted when it would be hazardous to be around humans. Even then I'd settle for the forest in the backyard. And I hated it. No one approached me in any school I went to, ever. People approached my family but never me. I thought you were dead, and it almost killed me. The only thing keeping me from trying to hurt myself was knowing that if I did, you wouldn't ever forgive me. And it was my idea to go to your funeral." He stopped pacing and looked at me

"Bella I need you in my life. I want you in my life. Please, please forgive me." He said with sadness in his eyes. I wanted to believe him.

"But, it never made sense for you to want me, for you to love me. We've always been so off balance. You being perfect, and me being, well me. I don't understand how you can want me, ever," I said completely confused.

"Bella, Bella, being you is exactly why we are so off balance. _I_ don't deserve _you. _You're so amazing and pure and everything that's good in my world. You are the reason I exist. I don't know how to prove that to you." Then it hit me. The look in his eyes. The shock when he first saw me, his looking down when I told my story. How he looked up when I said Victoria's name. How he was the one who stopped me from leaving their lives forever. The pain in his eyes when I told him he didn't want me. He _did _want me. And he wanted to protect me, wanted it so much more than me. Because he cared. Because he… _loves_ me. And then, I felt whole, a feeling I hadn't had in more than 50 years.

"I know how you can prove it to me." I said. I got up and walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed me back with more passion than ever, because he didn't need to be careful now. My hand got tangled in my hair and his in mine, he picked me up and brought me to the couch. He never broke the kiss. Before long we were both gasping for air, though we didn't need it.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love _you_ and you're forgiven," I said breathless, and he continued to kiss me.

"Yeah Edward! FINALLY! HE'S GETTING _SOMETHING_! ALMOST 200 YEARS WITHOUT ANYTHING HAS _GOT_ TO BUILD UP! GO EDWARD AND BELLA!" we heard Emmett yell from downstairs. I giggled. I looked at Edward

"They were all listening?" I asked.

"Bella, love. Of _course_ they were listening, it's like you don't know them at all!" Edward said with a smile. I lightly kissed him again before getting up and going downstairs. As we walked down the stairs we heard Emmett again,

"Awww! Come on Bella! You haven't seen each other in _50_ years!" I giggled again. We walked into a room full of people smiling.

_Yay! They're back together! Ahha. Okay don't worry there's more, I'm kind of coming up with the plot on my own. Feel free to leave any ideas you might have because I'm completely stuck with what I'm gonna do!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of the Cullens or Bella. Only my ideas and Nick and Chase.**

**Author's Note: A special thank you to Iamyoursoul! Your idea kind of gave me the idea of what's going to happen in later chapters. It's not exactly what you thought of but it inspired me. Thank you anyway!**

Chapter 6 : New Families

BPOV

As we walked in hand-in-hand, I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't felt like this in 50 years. It was like an unexpected high. If someone had told me that I was going to find the love of my life, scratch that, existence again, and that he still loves me, I would never have believed it. I would have thought it was a cruel joke, but here I am, proving myself wrong. I thought I would never see him again, I thought that I didn't care, I thought that _they_, more specifically, _he_, didn't care. I was wrong on all accounts. And for one of the first times in my life, I was ecstatic to be wrong. It was then that Esme came over and hugged me,

"Oh, Bella! We've missed you so much! Will you ever forgive us for leaving you?" she asked me. I couldn't refuse. I had forgiven them long ago. I never blamed them, I only blamed myself. For not being good enough for their family, for being so insignificant in their lives. I was so wrong about all of that. It wasn't anyone's fault because nothing was done wrong. I now realized how much they all loved me, wanted me.

"Of course I forgive you. I couldn't dream of holding a grudge against the people I love." I said. Wow, that sounded sappy, but it was true.

"So… what are we supposed to do now?" asked Alice. That was a very good question. I couldn't be without Edward anymore, and he couldn't be without his family. But I didn't want to leave Nick and Chase out in this. They had acted like parents to me. They had helped me pick up the pieces when I was broken. When they found me they helped me, they could have left me there in the woods, they could have destroyed me. They didn't. They took me in and cared for me as one of their own. I owed them so much more than just leaving them. They deserved so much more.

"I… uh, well. Um, I – I… don't really know" I said, "I mean, as much as I would love it, we can't exactly all live together, this family is too large as it is. We can work something out though… can't we?" I looked at Carlisle, he almost always had a solution.

"Well, I agree with you Bella, our family is far too large. I think that we might be able to work something out so that you don't have to choose between families, if Nick and Chase would like of course." Said Carlisle.

"Of course, I don't want you guys to feel like you have to merge with this family because of me. But, I'm afraid I won't be able to travel with you anymore, I need to be with Edward." I said to them with a small smile.

"Bella, dear, you know we love you. We would be glad try and work out an arrangement with the Cullens, they are your family just as much as we are. There's no reason for anyone to be inconvenienced." Said Chase. I was so excited, my two families, coming together as one. This was the best day ever!

"OOH! Yay! Oh, Edward, you're idea will work!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Oh! You're right! And I like it." Said Chase, I could tell already that she and Alice were going to get along. But they still didn't say anything about the actual plan. Stupid, psychic, vampire powers.

"I'm glad you both approve." Said Edward.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on!" asked Emmett. Poor Emmett, he was always out of the loop. Wait… so was I.

"Well, I was thinking that Bella, Nick, and Chase could move in and we can pretend we already know them from where we used to live. I mean they've already been doing that, well basically, except now they'll know the family down the street" Edward said, wow, he really did think of everything. My angel, the most amazing person ever.

"That's a great idea!" said Nick. "Except, you know what might be a good idea too? If you don't think it is that's fine, but you were talking about how your family is too large, well what if a couple of you came to live with us and pretend to be apart of our family?"

"That's a good idea Nick!" said Alice. After some small difficulties, we had finally come to a conclusion. It was settled. We were all going to move into a new town and enroll in the school there. Alice and I would enroll a couple months later. Alice would have been adopted by Nick and Chase when she was younger, and I was their niece, whose parents had just recently died in a car accident. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were using the usual story, Edward and Emmett are brothers, Rose and Jasper are twins, all adopted by Carlisle and Esme to avoid foster homes. I was so excited. My life had finally taken a turn for the better, the first turn since I found Nick and Chase. Now my two families could be as one, no one would be searching for their soul mates, Carlisle and Esme had a new couple to go on double dates with and talk to other than their children, and Edward and I were both happy again.

A couple weeks later, Carlisle and Esme and Nick and Chase had sold their houses and we were all on the move. We had decided, well everyone _but_ me, that we should start over in Forks, because that's where this all began. I don't think it's a good idea. I mean really. What if Jessica or Mike still lives there? They are going to notice if we look exactly the same as we did when they knew us, and Edward would still have the same last name, so would Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. No one listened to me. I just didn't think it was a good idea, we should go somewhere else just incase, but no, no one ever listens to Bella who went crazy… she doesn't know anything.

At the beginning of the year, Alice and I were very bored. We weren't allowed to go out where people could see us, because our house was supposedly "getting ready" for our arrival in a couple months. All we did was sit around and Alice gave me make-overs. She couldn't take me shopping so she decided to change my style. These style changes took around the same time a school day took. Monday I was a preppy girl, Tuesday I was goth, Wednesday I was emo, Thursday I was grunge, and Friday I was a goody-two-shoes. This pattern continued every week until we could go to school. She would have Rosalie go out for new clothes and make up every so often. The first day of school for Edward was torture, I didn't like being away from him for that length of time, with girls drooling over him wherever he went and I couldn't do anything about it. They thought he was single, but oh boy, were they wrong.

"You won't believe who sits next to me in English, Bella," Edward said the first day of school. We were all sitting around talking about who was still in Forks and deciding whether the wolves were still there. "It was Mike Newton's grandson, apparently he married young."

"Really? Wow, I would never have thought Mike would be one to marry young. He must have had kids pretty early too, to be a grandfather with a grandson a junior in high school at the age of 68 or something. His kids must have gotten busy too." I said. I couldn't believe Mike still lived here, I can't believe someone married him! Okay, that was mean, maybe he had changed after I died.

"Yeah, his name's Geoff. Anyway, Mike and his wife already moved out of Forks. You'll never guess who Mike's wife is though," said Edward. I was intrigued, who could have married Mike?

"It's Jessica Stanley!" squealed Rosalie. Wow, I've never heard Rose squeal before. I sat there with a look of shook on my face. Jessica? Why in the world would she ever settle down with _Mike_ of all people? I mean she _did_ date him in high school but, I would have thought she had to have gotten a little better taste since. I guess not. I guess at the same time I can't be _that_ surprised.

"Wow, that was… unexpected, yet expected at the same time…" I said. Alice looked at me with a weird look.

"Bella, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. And I'm totally loving the preppy look on you" she finished with a squeal of joy.

"Well actually it kinda does. Because that wasn't who I was expecting you know? But if you think about it, it actually makes sense, Jess and Mike being married" I explained, "But Rosalie squealing? That was definitely unexpected!" We started laughing at that. After a while of hanging out with my new family, Edward pulled me away for some alone time.

He took me up into his room, and onto the couch. I snuggled up against his hard body and I knew I was the luckiest girl, vampire, person alive. I had Edward Cullen and he had me. I smiled at myself at that thought, I still couldn't believe that he loved me, but I accepted it all the same.

"I can't wait till you can come to school, love," he said quietly, "It's extremely boring without you there, plus when you get there, we can make our relationship public and I won't have _so_ many fantasies running through my head of me and girls who I'd rather die than be with." I could hear the distaste in his voice in the end which made me happy. But it did make me jealous that there were girls there who thought they had a chance with _my _Edward. I giggled at that thought. I loved thinking it too. _My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward… My Edward…_

"Bella? What are you giggling at?" Edward's voice brought me back. If I could I would have blushed, I didn't notice I wasn't mentally giggling like I had been for the past couple weeks when I thought of him as _my Edward_… oops giggled again. "Bella?"

"Hehe oh, …it's kind of embarrassing," I admitted.

"Please Bella?" He breathed close to my face. Oh no. He was dazzling me again… wait what was I supposed to be doing?

"…huh?" I said still dazzled.

"Your giggling? The reason behind it? You said it was embarrassing. Please tell me, I won't laugh at you I promise" he said. Oh yeah, my giggling, oh dear, well might as well get it over with.

"Well, I was sorta thinking of how I was jealous that there were girls who thought that they had a chance with you… and I kinda called you _my Edward_ in my head and I giggled at it. I normally do whenever I think it and… I think it a lot. But most of the time it's mental giggling. And well, I kept giggling because I said 'my Edward' in my head about fifty times" I said and looked down. He started giggling. That liar!

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" I said with a pout on my face. Yeah. Definitely a bad idea to tell him the source of my giggling.

"Aw, love, I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at myself!" He said with another giggle.

"What? Why would you laugh at _yourself _when it was _me _who called you _my Edward_ in my head and giggled at the thought of it… actually like fifty thoughts of it but still," I said, extremely confused.

"Bella, I wasn't laughing at you calling me that, I was laughing at the fact that well… I do that too" he said with that crooked smile that I love so dearly

I was still confused, "You call yourself _my Edward _in your head? Did you develop some crazy ego thing while I was gone?"

"No, silly Bella. I call _you_ that in my head."

"You call me _my Edward_ in your head? Again, the ego issue?"

"Bella, please stop being absurd. I call you 'my _Bella_' in my head. And it makes _me_ giggle too. Though like you said mostly mental giggling. I don't usually giggle out loud. It messes with my manly figure." I started laughing. He joined in with me.

"It makes me giggle because I'm so happy that I have you again and I didn't lose you" he said after he calmed down.

"That's my reason too. Though I don't normally think it in insane quantities like I did about 10 minutes ago but yeah."

"I love you." He said

"I love you, too" I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

_Okay this was sort of a filler chapter until I could come up with my plot which I did about halfway through this one but I liked this little encounter with Bella and Edward being complete fools with each other. Also, I am going to need a girl's name for the future and I am horrible with coming up with names it took me about a day to come up with Nick and Chase so I would appreciate it if you gave me some ideas, like your first names. I think you will want this character to be named after you so leave a review with your name and when I find the one I want I will post the chapter. Don't worry I'll still be writing while I search for the name. So please review! (Sorry for the long author's note)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I did, I do not own Twilight, tear tear, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took a little while for me to update again. I kept getting stuck with what was going to happen in this chapter. It's another filler sorry, but I have picked my name. The new secretary at Forks is named after my second favorite! (First name not last) oh and Iamyoursoul sorry if my reply sounded a kind of bitchy my parents were nagging me, sorry**

Chapter 7

EPOV

Today was Bella and Alice's first day at school. I was so excited. Bella was nervous as always. She didn't think that we should go back to Forks so soon. She thinks for some absurd reason that we'll be recognized. Well it's been 4 months at the school and none of us have been recognized yet. And we won't. There's no way we can be.

"Bella, you'll be fine. You've done this plenty of times" I said as I kissed her on the head.

"Yeah, not at Forks where I could be recognized" she muttered.

"Love, you're not even using the same name. You are Isabella Bailey remember?" she rolled her eyes and sat down in the passengers seat of the car. Alice had talked Bella into letting her drive today. It was Bella's new car. Nick used to drive her in everyday as something to do, but he and Chase had gotten jobs and they needed a source of transportation other than Alice's ostentatious Porsche.

Alice backed out of the driveway and I got back into the Volvo. I know it had been a long time since I had gotten this car but it was to me like Bella's old beat up truck was to her. I loved it. I had a new engine installed by Rosalie so it would still work. Within minutes we were at Forks High. It was so hard not to go over to Bella's car and act like her boyfriend, but I couldn't. I had to make it look like I didn't even know she was there. At least until our first class. She had to have a class with me. If not, I'd sweet talk the secretary into putting me into a couple… or all… of Bella's classes. I saw Bella get out of the car with a nervous look on her face. Alice was next to her instantly bouncing towards the main office. Bella turned and I gave her a smile. She smiled back, sighed and turned to follow my bouncing baby sister. Wait, she's not my sister anymore, well not to the human eyes. Aah, I was giving myself a headache, I didn't even know if that was possible. I walked off to homeroom to hopefully see Alice and Bella come through the doors sometime soon.

BPOV

I got out of the car in the familiar student parking lot. This school hadn't changed a bit in the past 50 years. The second my other foot had hit the ground Alice was next to me bouncing in place. I 

laughed and we started walking. I turned to see Edward over across the parking lot, he smiled at me. I couldn't wait to make our relationship public. I smiled back, sighed, and turned to follow a bouncing Alice to the main office to get my schedule. We walked in and I half expected Ms. Cope to be sitting behind the desk. She obviously wasn't, instead there was a woman with bright red hair and blue eyes. It was a very pretty combination. I tried not to stare at her different features as we stepped up to her desk. The name plate said "Erin Casey".

"Um, Hello Ms. Casey. I'm Alice Bailey and this is my sister Isabella Bailey. We're new students." Said Alice. She smiled and Ms. Casey returned that smile.

"Oh yes, I have your schedules right here. Oh, and here are some maps of the school and the slips that your teachers need to sign. And be sure to bring the slips back at the end of the day. Have a nice day at Forks High." Said Ms. Casey. Alice and I swapped schedules and found out that we had English, Biology, and Math together. I said goodbye to her as I walked off to my first period class, history. I walked into the room and handed my teacher the slip to sign. He didn't make me say anything about myself which I was completely grateful for. I took a seat in the back of the classroom without looking around. I knew from past experiences that it was best not to observe the room on my first day, ogling was guaranteed. I didn't need to see it to know it. It was then that I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

EPOV

Homeroom ended with a disappointed me. I thought Bella and Alice would be in my homeroom. Maybe they didn't get out of the main office in time. That had to be it. As I walked to my first class I scanned the halls for Bella and her scent. No where to be found. I sighed and reluctantly went into first period and sat down without a word to anyone. The class had mostly filed in. One of the students went up to the teacher to ask him something then went to her seat. She sat right in front of me.

"Hello." I said to the girl. She gasped. Wow I guess I really scared her. That worked better than I planned. She turned around and I saw the face of my angel looking back at me.

"Edward! I didn't know you had first period history!" she squealed, the last part at vampire speed so no one would know she knew I went to this school.

"You guys know each other?" the person next to me asked, whom I recognized as Chris Jameson.

"Yeah, she went to my old school back in Chicago. I didn't know you were moving here!" I played my part well.

"Well, we weren't actually going to move but… my aunt and uncle were moving so that meant me." Bella said with a shy smile.

"What do you mean? Why does your aunt and uncles moving mean you moving?" I asked her. We had been through this conversation at home incase we ran into each other.

"Well… you see my parents went out one night and another car came spinning out of control… and…" she said pretending to hide upcoming tears.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! If it helps I always loved your parents, they were always nice and caring to me." I said to her.

"Thanks, you know they loved you too."

"Wow, Bella I knew you were the new girl but, I didn't know that you lived with your aunt and uncle! I'm so sorry" said Chris. He seemed like an okay kid, he wasn't annoying like Mike Newton was once.

"It's alright. They're my favorite aunt and uncle. And Alice is my favorite cousin. We were like sisters the moment we met. So it's not so bad." Said Bella. It was then that the teacher called for our attention to start the class.

I soon figured out that I had biology and math with Bella and Alice. We all had lunch together, seeing as it is the only kind of class that sophomores and juniors could have together. Just like always, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were pretending to be a year older. At lunch we all got our lunches that wouldn't be eaten and sat down at our old table all those years ago.

I looked at Bella, she seemed so quiet. I wondered what she was thinking. She kind of looked sad, but happy at the same time. I don't think she knows what she's supposed to be feeling right now. I don't even know why she would be feeling either emotion. I got curious.

"Bella, you alright?" I asked my angel.

"Oh, I'm alright, I just never thought I'd be back at this school, in this cafeteria."

"Why not?"

"Well, I knew that if I ever came here I'd be reminded of all of you. I didn't know if I could take it. Especially because this was the place where I met you and wanted to become one of you. It would be really sad if I was here without you guys, while being one of you. Having had only half my dream come true. The other never happening. Or so I thought." She said the last bit with a smile, "and I also wasn't sure if you guys were going to ever come back so I didn't want to be here when you were, so I didn't have to go through the pain again."

"That's funny, I kind of told Carlisle and Esme the same thing. I told them that for a long time I knew I wasn't going to ever want to come back here. There were too many memories." I told her. She smiled. How I could ever leave this girl, I will never remember. I can't believe I had that kind of strength. How I had the strength to go on after I thought I had lost her for good was even worse than that. I was unbelievably happy for the present. I looked back into Bella's eyes. _God, I love her_ I thought. She giggled.

"I'm glad you feel that way" she said to me. I didn't understand. Feel what way?

"What? Did I miss part of the conversation?"

"No! I read your mind!" She said with a smile. Right, I had forgotten that she could do that. Take my power for a second without me realizing. Jeez this must be what it's like all the time for my family.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry love."

"You'll never guess what happened in my Spanish class today. There is a trait that apparently runs in the Newton family." My angel said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Following me around like a puppy and nonstop flirting with me" I started laughing. I wasn't surprised. I would flirt with her, I didn't see why anyone else would think differently. But Mike Newton did have some issues with me and Bella being together when she was human, he didn't quite seem to understand. His grandson wouldn't either and I could see that. Well, he would just have to deal with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Bella's extremely overprotective amazingly strong, almighty and powerful vampire boyfriend.

Bella started giggling.

"What now!"

"'he will just have to deal with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Bella's extremely overprotective amazingly strong, almighty and powerful vampire boyfriend' well, I guess my suspicions were correct. You did develop an ego issue while I was away" she said with another giggle.

"This isn't fair. I can't read your mind but you can read mine. But, I can read everyone else's and so can you!" I said with a fake pout on my face.

"Well, now you know what the rest of the world feels like. Except for me. I'm special" she said with an adorable smile that made my non-beating heart melt right then and there.

"You don't need to say that twice!" yelled Emmett from across the table. I growled at him. He did not just call my Bella _hehe my Bella_ "special."

"Whoa, bro, kidding. And hey, she said it first!" Emmett defended himself.

"Edward, he's right, for once, I did call myself special, although I didn't mean it the same way." She said with a laugh. This was going to be a _long_ 2 years with Bella and Emmett at lunch. At least he couldn't play, throw the human, feed the human, make the human blush, or make the human sick anymore. Luckily in biology Bella was my lab partner again. But, today we were 

working in groups, Mr. Moore read aloud the groups, they were made up of 2 groups of lab partners. Thank God I'd still be in Bella's group.

"Alice Cullen and her partner and Andrea and her partner, and last, Bella and her partner, and Chris Jameson and his partner." This was going to be a long class.

_Don't worry, this wonderful biology class will continue in the next chapter and I will reveal the name I have picked. Thank you sooo much to all of those who have reviewed. I will try and update again soon! Love you all!_

_-Dancer_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Twilight. But I have some ice cream and that's gotta count for something right??**

**A/N: First off, sorry it took me a little while to update, writers block. And second, I know in the last chapter I said that Bella and Edward were in a group with Chris but I was almost done with this chapter and I forgot that I used Chris in the last chapter and I didn't like the way I reworked it so it was Chris in their group so I thought it would go over better if Geoff Newton was in their group so sorry if people get confused.**

Chapter 8 : New Meetings and Realizations

EPOV

We got into our groups. I was so happy about Bella being in my group I didn't even notice the other two people in our groups until Geoff started talking.

"Alright, well I've met Bella, you know in Spanish" he said with a wink towards Bella, I repressed a growl. "But I don't know if you two have met her yet?" he motioned towards me and Maddie. How could I not know Bella I mean really. Ugh I hated these stupid stories we had to follow.

"No, I haven't actually. I'm Maddie Carson." Maddie said to Bella with a smile. My love returned that smile. How I loved that smile. It made me want to melt in my seat. Actually it made me want to jump on Bella right there and then. _Stop it Edward! You are in school. Those actions are for when you and Bella are __**alone**__and at __**home**_**!** I mentally scolded myself.

"Bella Bailey." Said Bella. I would have to change that to Cullen soon.

"And yes, I already know Bella. Not only do we also have history and math together earlier in the day, but Bella actually went to my old school back in Chicago. And we kind of had a thing going." I said pretending to be embarrassed when what I really wanted to do was to make the announcement over the speakers so that every single person in the whole school knew she was mine. No one elses. At that Bella giggled. Okay so thing was a little of an understatement. More like an extreme understatement.

"Oh, really? Bella never mentioned that…" Geoff said hopelessly.

"Yeah… we dated for a while. We broke up when he left to move here. Only because long distance relationships are really hard." Said Bella.

"But, now they might not be so hard." I said with a smirk. Maddie had been staring at me during the whole conversation. I didn't quite understand and I knew that Bella had noticed too.

_Figures, the new girl who is absolutely gorgeous gets the old new guy who I happen to be in love with. Perfect. I want to hate her so badly, but she's just so nice. I can't be. She didn't do anything wrong and I can tell he really loves her, the way he looks at her, I wish someone would _

_look at me like that sometime._ I heard Maddie think. I couldn't believe it. Maddie was in love with me? No way. I mean yes, as a vampire I'm extremely good looking, not my fault. But normally humans shied away. Normally they didn't fall for us. But then again, look at what Bella used to be. Maybe Maddie is like Bella. The girl who was born in a different time period than her soul mate, so her soul mate became a vampire in order to wait for her. That was what I had been telling myself about me and Bella. How else could a human fall in love with a vampire and vice versa? Hmm maybe we have another Bella on our hands. I looked over at the real thing and she had a wary look on her face. Oh no. She had taken my power and found out that Maddie is in love with me.

"We need to talk when we get home. Come over, Nick and Chase wont be home for a while, Alice is going to your house to see Jasper." Bella said to me at vampire speed.

**Maddie's point of view **

I walked over to the table with Geoff. Oh no, I was in a group with Edward Cullen. Oh gosh, I'm going to make a fool of myself. I just know it. I couldn't help but be in love with Edward, he was just so nice to everyone, and he was also incredibly good looking. Now that I thought of it, his brothers were too. But he was the most beautiful. Just the way he would smile at me in the hall every once in a while just made me want to melt where I was standing. I looked over at the girl who was lucky enough to be his partner. She was one of the two new girls starting today. Wow, she was beautiful too. She had brown hair that shimmered perfectly in the light, and topaz eyes that matched Edward's. I tried not to think about what a cute couple they made. It looked like they were flirting with each other. Great, now I have absolutely _no_ _chance_ with Edward. Not that I had that big of a chance anyway. I knew he didn't know how I felt, and I knew he didn't feel the same way. I sighed as I sat down across from the new girl.

"Alright, well I've met Bella, you know in Spanish" Geoff said as he winked toward the girl. Was he trying to flirt with her? He did not do that good of a job, plus I highly doubt a girl as pretty as she is would go for Geoff, I mean _I_ wouldn't even go for Geoff. "But I don't know if you two have met her yet?" he motioned towards me and Edward. I didn't know Bella, she seemed really nice. Maybe we could be friends and I could live my imaginary relationship with Edward through her. Wow that sounds creepy, he's just so perfect.

"No, I haven't actually. I'm Maddie Carson." I said to her with a smile on my face, attempting to be friends.

"Bella Bailey." Said Bella as she smiled back at me with a perfect smile. Wow, her name was even pretty. Bella was probably short for Isabella. Isabella Bailey. A pretty name for the pretty face. I was so jealous of her, but at the same time I couldn't hate her. She just seemed so nice, and it wasn't her fault she was so pretty or that she had a pretty name and mine was so plain jane.

"And yes, I already know Bella. Not only do we also have history and math together earlier, but Bella actually went to my old school back in Chicago. And we kind of had a thing going." Edward's angelic voice said. Of course, they were going to be together. No surprise there. I accepted the fact that I wasn't good enough for him long ago. Apparently Bella was, she 

definitely looked like she was. He looked a little embarrassed to admit that. Maybe the relationship was rocky?

"Oh, really? Bella never mentioned that…" Geoff said hopelessly.

"Yeah… we dated for a while. We broke up when he left to move here. Only because long distance relationships are really hard." Said Bella. Nope, not rocky, just complicated. Now it wouldn't be complicated. They were together now, so they would be a couple again. Mental sigh.

"But, now they might not be so hard." Edward said with a little smirk. It was then that he looked at me and caught me staring. I looked away. I guess it figures, the new girl who is absolutely gorgeous gets the old new guy who I happen to be in love with. Perfect. I want to hate her so badly, but she's just so nice. I can't be. She didn't do anything wrong and I can tell he really loves her, the way he looks at her, I wish someone would look at me like that sometime. I looked at Bella and she was looking off in the distance with a weird look on her face. Maybe she could tell that I liked Edward, or maybe what Edward was thinking wasn't what she had in mind. She then looked at Edward and I could have sworn I saw her lips move a little and he look back at her like he understood what she was trying to say, like I was missing part of a conversation. I shook off that thought and put it in the back of my mind. I started to concentrate on the work we had to do.

BPOV

I was excited to be in Edward's group, although Geoff being in the group definitely made it worse. I didn't notice he and the other girl walk over until Geoff said something.

"Alright, well I've met Bella, you know in Spanish" Geoff said as he winked toward me. Ew, he was trying to flirt, or suggest that I liked him in some way that made me his. Gross. "But I don't know if you two have met her yet?" he motioned towards Edward and the other girl. Obviously I knew Edward, what a stupid question, although he probably didn't know. I didn't know the other girl though. She seemed really shy, she reminded me of how I was when I first came to Forks High so long ago as a human. She was a pretty girl, but not the generic type of pretty. She had natural dirty blonde hair with what looked like natural brown low lights. Her hair was pin straight in a ponytail. Her eyes were like a mix between a brown and a hazel, they weren't dark enough to be brown like my eyes once were, but they didn't have all of the green that hazel eyes usually had. She almost had the topaz eyes that Edward and I shared. They were so different and pretty. She looked like she'd be about 4 or 5 inches taller than Alice, but still fairly short, she was a petite girl. She was wearing a t-shirt that looked like a tournament t-shirt, she played softball, and a pair of jeans and a little eyeliner. Alice would love to play Barbie with her.

"No, I haven't actually. I'm Maddie Carson." The girl said to me and smiled. She looked like a sweet girl. If I wasn't a vampire and it wasn't hazardous to be around humans, I would definitely be friends with her.

"Bella Bailey." I told her and returned the smile. She really was a sweet girl.

"And yes, I already know Bella. Not only do we also have history and math together earlier, but Bella actually went to my old school back in Chicago. And we kind of had a thing going." Said Edward. I giggle. A "thing" was an extreme understatement. We were soul mates who had met 51 years ago, me a human, him a vampire, he left me, I got turned into a vampire, then I meet him again not to find that he doesn't want anything to do with me but that he still loves me and I love him. Yep, just a little "thing". Edward pretended to look embarrassed for admitting that.

"Oh, really? Bella never mentioned that…" Geoff said while looking at me hopelessly that I might deny that. Nope, not a chance.

"Yeah… we dated for a while. We broke up when he left to move here. Only because long distance relationships are really hard." I said. Yeah, that part was true, not that we tried when we were apart. He didn't know I was alive so that didn't exactly work. Now it was working though.

"But, now they might not be so hard." Edward said with a little smirk. Obviously it would work. He looked at Maddie then. He looked like he was taken aback. Probably read her mind and something shocked him. I decided to figure out for myself and I attracted his power.

_Maddie was in love with me? No way. I mean yes, as a vampire I'm extremely good looking, not my fault. But normally humans shied away. Normally they didn't fall for us. But then again, look at what Bella used to be. Maybe Maddie is like Bella. The girl who was born in a different time period than her soul mate, so her soul mate became a vampire in order to wait for her. That was what I had been telling myself about me and Bella. How else could a human fall in love with a vampire and vice versa? Hmm maybe we have another Bella on our hands._

That was enough. I gave him his power back and I looked at him. Anxious to think that he might be right. Maybe it was another me. I didn't want her to have to go through what I did. Well, she probably wouldn't anyway, Edward loved me. Right? He told me so. Then why was he thinking so much about the situation I mean people have been in love with him before, right? My angel then looked at me, I looked back and said to him at vampire speed, "We need to talk when we get home. Come over, Nick and Chase wont be home for a while, Alice is going to your house to see Jasper." He looked down then up to show that he understood. Yes we would have to talk. I was not going to lose him again. Maddie was a nice girl but she was not going to steal my man, vampire! I would make sure of it.

_Okay I know, it was kind of confusing having so many point of views and it was probably also really boring to re-read the same dialog. Sorry about that I just thought it would be a good idea to get Edward, Bella, and Maddie's point of views, especially because Maddie is in love with Edward. And before I get any hate reviews don't worry, Maddie won't steal Edward's heart. So please click that review button and get those fingers movin! Love to all!_

_-Dancer_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… but if I **_**was**_** Stephenie Meyer then I **_**would**_** own Twilight. Hey, a girl can dream right?**

**A/N: okay I know that it has been confusing about Bella's reaction to Maddie being in love with Edward. She is just being Bella and getting scared when Edward seems to be intrigued by another girl, something she learns from Edward, AKA overreaction. And I promise that there will be **_**no **_**Edward/Maddie relationship. So read on!**

Chapter 9 : Suspicions, Suspicions

BPOV

Class went by slowly as I watched Maddie watch Edward. I came to realize that my anger towards her was not because she loved Edward. It was because he seemed so interested in the fact that she did. And he was right, she was very much like me when I met Edward, except for the whole me being his singer thing. She wasn't scared of him like I wasn't, and how everyone basically _was_. I contemplated the whole situation and realized that I had overreacted. Just because someone was _similar_ to me, didn't mean that Edward would fall in love with her. He said she was similar to me, why would he want someone who is _similar _to me when he has _me. _Wow, I guess I picked up a couple traits from my love. Normally it was Edward who overreacted, not me. I instantly felt bad for thinking that she would take Edward away from me, she wouldn't. I had read her mind again and saw that she didn't think herself worthy of Edward and she thought that I should have him; that I was nice enough and I was good enough. Weirdly though, I liked the fact that she approved of me, because I knew that I wouldn't have approved of _anyone_ being with Edward when I was human.

After school I stopped by the Volvo before heading over to my car. I had told Edward we needed to talk, but that was when I was overreacting and thought he was going to leave me. He had to know I didn't mean that.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He said as he gave me that crooked smile that I love so dearly.

"I thought it over in biology and I kind of overreacted to Maddie's thoughts. We don't need to talk. I'm sorry. But you can come over anyway if you want… I can think of some things we can do to pass the time…" I said the last part with a little smirk on my face. We hadn't gotten much alone time in the past couple months because we were setting our story up. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I walked back over to my car where Alice was waiting.

"Ugh! Before you ask me anything, don't worry, I _want_ to stay out of the house after that vision I just had… yughh" said Alice with a shiver. I started laughing. She must have seen what I was planning with Edward. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded seeing some of that but, I guess I wouldn't want to see her and Jasper doing anything so I understood. Alice drove home as fast as she could once we were out of the sight of any humans. I didn't mind driving fast now, _I loved it._

As soon as I was inside I ran upstairs for my and Edward's alone time. I needed to get ready, but when I opened my door, I was shocked to see what was on my bed.

"Hello, love" Said a shirtless Edward. My jaw dropped. If I thought I liked the way he looked with his shirt _on,_ I loved the way he looked with his shirt _off_. I didn't expect to see him yet, his house was farther away from the school than mine was, although not that far away. I smiled and ran towards him and onto the bed. He smiled back at me and kissed me on the lips then pulled back, making me want more. Oh, I see, he's playing now. I gave him a suspicious look; _two can play at that game_ I thought. I got up from the bed and turned away from him.

"Mmm, you know what…? I think I'll slip into something more… comfortable…" I said trying to be seductive. I lifted my shirt over my head to reveal a periwinkle lace bra. Then I slipped my skinny jeans off my legs showing off matching panties (courteously of Alice insisting I needed more lingerie when I had told her that I had no need for it in the past, she said that I would need it now, I guess she was right), and threw my shoes in the corner. I turned around and gave him a seductive smile while biting my lip. I saw his eyes become as wide as quarters and look me up and down. Wow I must have been doing a good job, ogling a woman was beneath Edward, he never did it. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out 2 pieces of clothing. Without Edward seeing the clothes I pulled out I walked over and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back." And as I winked at him, I could have sworn I saw a drop of drool on the corner of his mouth. I giggled as I walked into the bathroom and put on the clothes I had pulled out. I walked back into the room only letting him see my head; I smiled and bit my lip again. I giggled when I saw that he had stripped down to his boxers while I was changing, my plan going perfectly. _God he looks good._ I thought, but I had to stick to my plan. I told him to close his eyes and he silently obeyed. I walked into the middle of the room and stood there.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, I do believe you are a tad bit underdressed." I said as I saw him snap open his eyes to reveal me in my favorite sweats. I started cracking up. My plan had worked perfectly! He let out a loud breath and closed his eyes. Next thing I knew he was walking towards me with all his clothes on, including the shirt. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, I guess I'll just go then. Since you obviously aren't serious about this." He started walking out the door and towards the stairs. My eyes widened and I went to go stop him. I meant to jump onto his back but instead, when I jumped, I landed in his arms and face to face with him. He gave me a crooked smile and kissed me with passion. My plan had gone horribly wrong but I didn't care right now. He carried me without effort to my room and onto the bed. He easily slipped my sweatpants off and only broke the kiss when he had to remove the sweatshirt over my head. Next it was my turn. I unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and he threw it off. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs that were parallel to my legs. He kicked them off his feet because I couldn't reach. He then rolled so that I was now on top and moved his kisses down to my neck and still covered chest. I moved my head so that it was now buried in his hair, breathing in his scent. He trailed kisses up my neck, along my jaw and back to my mouth. Then he rolled back so that I was underneath him again, while he was straddling me. This was all perfectly fine with me. Next came the part that Alice didn't want to see…

**Geoff's Point of view**

I was so mad. How could _Cullen_ get her? I didn't understand! What was _so_ appealing about him? Yeah, they had a relationship in Chicago but that had to be like 4 months ago! They didn't _move on_? He made me so mad. I used to be able to get basically any girl I wanted until _he_ showed up. Well, his brothers were pretty wantable but they were a year older so they didn't bug me as much. Now I can't even get Bella to _look_ at me. Stupid Cullen. After school was not an improvement. My grandparents were coming over for dinner. Yeah, Grandpa Mike was pretty cool, he was only 68. But Grandma Jess was just annoying. She constantly whined and wanted all the attention. My grandparents came in while I was watching TV. Grandpa Mike came over and sat down next to me.

"So, what's got your ass in a knot?" He asked me. Grandpa Mike always had a weird sense of humor.

"Just this kid at school. Everyone thinks he's so perfect! All the girls love him and there's this new girl, who's totally hot, and he's already got her. Well, they already know each other and had a relationship but still!" I said angrily. Grandpa Mike laughed at that. Why would he laugh at my discomfort?

"I'm only laughing because I was in the same situation once. I really liked this girl, but she became boyfriend and girlfriend with this kid that never dated anyone but all the girls wanted to date. What's her name?"

"Bella," I answered. His eyes widened.

"Bella?! That was the name of the girl I liked!" he said. That was weird. My grandfather had a crush on a girl named Bella, who was in the same kind of situation that my Bella was in. _Hehe my Bella, although she never will be _my_ Bella._ I thought.

"Really? That's weird. Well, Edward has her wrapped around his finger. It makes me sick." Grandpa Mike stared at me. It was like he saw a ghost.

"Grandpa Mike…? Grandpa!" I said to him. He seemed to come out of his trance.

"What's this kid's last name?"

"Cullen."

"And this Bella girl's?"

"Bailey." He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"Do you know if this Edward kid is named after anyone?"

"No, I don't think so. He's adopted." With that Grandpa Mike stood up. And went into the kitchen.

"Hey John, do you still have my old high school yearbook here?" he asked my dad. My dad went and got it. Grandpa Mike came in and flipped the pages of the yearbook. My gosh it was ancient! He found the seniors and looked on the page where I noticed the "S's" were. He pointed to a girl.

"That was the Bella I loved." He said to me. I looked at the picture and looked into the face of Bella Bailey, or at least a girl that looked almost exactly like her. Her name was Bella Swan. The only difference was that this Bella's eyes were darker and she wasn't _as_ hot, but she was still really hot. My eyes widened and I stared.

"She looks exactly like Bella!" I said, still not believing it.

"Really?" said Grandpa Mike. He flipped the pages again and I noticed that we were now on the page with the "C's", he pointed to another picture.

"That was Edward" He said the name with disgust. If possible, my eyes got wider at the sight. Not only did this kid have the same name as Edward, but he looked exactly like him! If I was confused before it was nothing compared to now. Next to him I saw a girl with spikey black hair. I looked at the name under the picture and it said, "Alice Cullen." That's weird. That looks exactly like Bella's sister, also named Alice. This was just too weird.

I had asked Grandpa Mike if I could borrow it, to show to Bella and Edward, like a weird coincidence. I really wanted to interrogate them. I brought the yearbook to school with me the next day and was looking at it in the beginning of biology. I had no idea what to say to them about this but I had to say something. As I was looking at it, Maddie sat down next to me and started looking too.

"What is this?" she asked me.

"My Grandpa's old yearbook. Look," I showed her. "This girl looks exactly like Bella; she even has the same first name! And then on this page," I flipped to the page "Edward" was on. "This guy looks exactly like Edward _and_ has the same name, even his sister looks exactly like Alice Bailey, with the same first name also." I saw Maddie's eyes widen as mine had done the night before. They then narrowed at the picture as if she was trying to figure it out. Mr. Moore had called the class's attention and told us we'd be working in our groups again. Maddie and I got up to walk over to Bella and Edward. If it was possible they looked even cozier than they had the day before. It made me mad. I decided that I was going to ask about it.

"Hey, Bella. Last night my Grandpa Mike was over and had his old yearbook. He was showing me his old friends from Forks when he lived here." I started. Bella flinched just the smallest bit and she looked interested.

"Oh, that's cool" she said, obviously uncomfortable. I continued.

"Yeah, he showed me a girl, who he had a crush on, and her boyfriend and his sister. And it was kind of weird. Because, look" I showed her the picture of Bella Swan, "She looks exactly like you, with some minor differences, along with the same first name. And her boyfriend," I flipped to "Edward's" page and continued, "has the same name as this Edward here and looks exactly like him and his sister, Alice Cullen, looks like your sister." I finished. She just looked at me shocked. So did Edward. Maddie looked at them suspiciously. It was Edward who spoke next.

"I forgot to tell you, Geoff, my grandpa used to live here when he was my age. My adoptive father is actually my dad's cousin. I was named after my grandfather." He finished. Damn, I thought I had something on him. But, that still didn't explain why Alice Bailey looks so much like Alice Cullen, or why Bella Swan looks so much like Bella Bailey.

"And a-as for me, Geoff. My m-mom's maiden name was Swan, so maybe there's a connection, we didn't really talk about my grandma much so I couldn't tell you if that's her. Maybe I'm related. And as for Alice, she was adopted when she was little and so maybe she's r-related to them s-somehow?" said Bella. Shit! Instead of discovering some "secret" I thought they had, I had successfully embarrassed myself in front of the girl I liked.

"Oh, well… y-you know, I was just kinda curious" I said with a shy smile. Bella took a deep breath and smiled back. Wow, some detective I am.

**Maddie's Point of View**

Something about their story made me wonder if they were telling the truth. It may have been the way Bella looked like she had just seen a ghost when she looked at the pictures, almost scared of something, or maybe it was the way she nervously gave her answer, which didn't completely make sense. I can understand that some people are the "spitting image" of their relatives, but the only differences between these two girls were that Bella's eyes were lighter and she didn't radiate in that picture the way she did now. The picture of Edward looked exactly the same; I mean he had the same name. Shouldn't he have Jr. tacked onto his name if he's named after his grandfather? And why wouldn't Bella know much about her grandmother? I didn't know why I was so suspicious; I just had a gut feeling in the pit of my stomach that went along with all my other suspicions. Like the way no one in her family or the Cullens ever ate lunch, the way they kept to themselves. The way they knew each other, even her cousin/sister, Alice. She didn't supposedly live with Bella in Chicago, so how did she get along with all of them so well? And the fact that they had the two farthest houses away from the school in all of Forks. The way that they all seemed to understand each other without saying a word to anyone. I could have sworn a couple times when I witnessed their weird understandings, I saw their lips move just the smallest bit. I mean what's the chances that all of this could happen. Something about the Baileys and the Cullens was different. I don't mean the weird different, I mean the not so human different. Wait, not so human? What was I thinking? Of course they were human! Weren't they? I had to figure this out. I am going to figure this out.

_Ahh, what's going to happen next?? You will just have to read the next chapter to find out. Just to clear up some confusion that might occur, Geoff is no longer suspicious. He's too dumb like his grandfather to realize that they're lying, Maddie, however, __**is**__suspicious. Which gives her _

_another connection to Bella. And no, Edward doesn't know this yet because he was paying more attention to Geoff's thoughts during this whole ordeal. So review, review, review please! Love you all!_

_-Dancer_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: sigh once again I do not own Twilight or it's characters… but I do own Chase, Nick, Geoff and Maddie, so HA!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

After school I had Edward had called a meeting with everyone. This was not good. Edward told me that everything would be alright, but I couldn't be sure. I mean he _said_ before that no one would recognize us. And if anyone was recognized it would be him not me. But guess what. It was _both_ of us _and_ Alice that got recognized. And Alice and I weren't even using our real names! This was not good, this was horrible. I knew we would get recognized!

"Okay so what's this all about?" asked Rose when everyone was in the Cullen's living room.

"Well, Bella, Alice, and I were recognized today." Edward said in a calm voice.

"WHAT!?" everyone said at once, including Alice. They looked from me to Edward to Alice with shocked and confused looks.

"How did anyone recognize you?" asked Carlisle.

"Geoff Newton's grandfather decided to share his old high school yearbook with him." I told him.

"Actually, I heard the whole story in his head. He was upset that I had already gotten Bella and his grandparents were over. Mike asked him what was wrong and he told him. Mike got really confused when he said our names and showed him. Mike thought it was just a weird coincidence but Geoff started to think differently. He thought he had something on us. He saw Alice too. He asked us about it today" Said Edward. Carlisle, Esme, Nick, and Chase just stared at him.

"Well, what does he think now?" asked Nick.

"I told him that Carlisle was actually my father's cousin and I was named after my grandfather." Said Edward.

"And I told him that my mom's maiden name was Swan but we didn't talk about her side of the family for some reason. And that Alice was adopted so maybe she was related somehow" I said.

"He bought it. He was extremely embarrassed afterward. There's nothing to worry about, I just wanted you all to know incase for some reason he asked you guys about it." Said Edward. Nothing to worry about? What was he talking about?

"Edward, there is plenty to worry about! We were recognized! Even with using different last names we were recognized! You, me and Alice, even if Geoff doesn't believe it anymore it 

doesn't matter! We were recognized. If an idiot like Geoff could put two and two together who's to say someone smarter won't be able to figure it out?"

"I agree with Bella," said Carlisle. Edward gave him a confused look. This was weird; normally it was Edward who was the worry-wart. "I don't think that it's as big of a deal as Bella thinks, although she is right about the fact that you _were_ recognized. That in of itself is enough to worry about. We will need to be extra careful as to not make anymore suspicion rise. You said that it was Geoff's grandfather, Mike Newton, who led him to think we had some sort of secret?" Edward and I nodded. After about 20 minutes of arguing we had decided that we needed to be extra careful incase we ran into our old classmates and remember our stories. No one would listen to my argument of leaving. It would apparently bring too much attention. But why would it matter if we brought attention to ourselves if we aren't there? It's not like they can find us? I didn't think so but I couldn't do it on my own and I knew Edward was almost as stubborn as I was so he wouldn't go on my side. I was alone. Damn.

**Maddie's Point of View**

I don't know why I was so interested in this. But, I felt like I had to at least try and figure out what their secret was. Geoff was stupid enough to believe that quickly but I don't know. I don't think that there is _definitely_ something up, but I want solid proof that there isn't. I knew if I asked Edward or Bella about it, they'd give me the same story they gave Geoff. I decided to do some research on the people that looked like them. I got the year of the yearbook from Geoff and after school went to the library. They kept a lot of old school yearbooks in there. I quickly found the same yearbook that Geoff showed me and I got the previous year too. I flipped through the senior year but found nothing to help me. I moved on to the junior yearbook and found them. This Edward looked like he hadn't changed at all from junior year to senior year, but that isn't that suspicious. Bella Swan looked a little older in her senior year picture but that was it. I flipped to the seniors and found three people that I swear I had seen before. Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale. Wait, there were kids in my school that had those same names! They even looked like them. Exactly. Okay something is up. The yearbooks weren't helping me so much so I wrote down the names of the 6 people I wanted more information on. I went over to the computer and did a search on the first name on the list, Isabella Swan.

I found her obituaries but it wasn't the obituary that shocked me, it was what it said. There was a picture of Bella Swan, she looked the same as she did in her high school picture. I read it,

_Last Sunday, the strange wolves in the forest of Forks, Washington, claimed the life of a teenage girl. Isabella Swan, 18, lived with her father, the police chief Charlie Swan for a year before her passing. She had lived in Phoenix with her mother since she was a baby but, wanted a change of scenery. That is what brought her back to her father for the last year of her life. Her father hopes that his only daughter will be remembered by her love for books and her sweet nature. She is succeeded by her father Charlie Swan and her mother, Renee Dywer (Phil Dywer). She will be greatly missed by all and always remembered. Funeral services…_

So this Bella died when she was 18. If she died when she was 18 it's impossible for her to be Bella Bailey's grandmother. It didn't say she had any siblings. Okay, well maybe her father 

remarried after her death and that's Bella Bailey's grandmother or great aunt or something. I did another search on her father, Charlie Swan. His obituary came up; he had died 10 years after his daughter's death, single. Her father was an only child. And his father was an only child. The Swan family died out. So how could Bella Bailey be related to Bella Swan? I guess there could be some crazy way they were related. I decided to do a search on Bella's parents. She said they had died in a car crash in Chicago a little while ago. That would have definitely made the papers in Chicago. I waited as the slow library computer searched the Chicago papers for the latest car crashes. It brought up all the car crashes in the last 10 years in the Chicago area.

"Where is it…?" I asked myself. I read through each car crash, reading the names and the family members that lost them. I looked for "Bailey" because Bella said her Uncle Nick was her dad's brother. That meant she didn't change her last name when they took custody of her. It wasn't until I was halfway down the page when I noticed the date next to the car crash I was searching; it was from 5 years ago. Bella's parents died really recently. This was a government website. This was official. Bella's parents didn't die in any car crash within the past 5 years. Now I was really suspicious. Bella would have no reason to lie about her parents death, unless they never died? Was Bella Bailey really Bella Swan? But she died. I sighed out of frustration. I decided to look up her "aunt and uncle" she said their names were Nick and Chase.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing on Nick and Chase Bailey. Bella said that Alice was adopted. They had to have something out there if they adopted someone. I decided to let go of the Bella thing for a little bit and did a search on Edward Cullen. Nothing again. But something came up for "Cullen." A link leading to an article on Carlisle Cullen. That's weird, Edward's adoptive father's name is Carlisle. It said that he had adopted 5 teenage children along with his wife Esme, the same name as Edward's adoptive mother. I looked at the picture. It was Carlisle, Esme and all their "children". I narrowed my eyes as I looked more closely at the picture. The family was exactly like the Cullen family that lived here now except they were missing Alice. She looked exactly like Alice Bailey.

Okay it was official. Something was up with the Cullens and the Baileys. I just don't know what.

I packed up my stuff and printed out all the evidence I needed. I didn't know what this evidence said but I knew I needed it. I put the yearbooks back and headed out to the parking lot where my car sat.

Later that night my mom told me we were having dinner guests. My parent's good family friends, Sam and Emily Uley were coming over. I got in dinner party appropriate clothes and went downstairs to wait for the Uley's arrival with my younger sisters. I liked Sam and Emily, they had been over a couple of times, and they were cool to hang out with.

After dinner, we were all in our family room chatting. Well, Sam, Emily and my parents were chatting, I was sitting there while Bethany and Jade were fighting over something stupid.

"Sam, could you tell us some stories?" asked Bethany. My sisters loved Sam's old stories from when he lived on the reservation. I thought they were just stupid.

"Sure, …how about the one about vampires?" said Sam. My sisters clapped a yes. Sam knew that the one about vampires was their favorite. He went into his story and I tuned it out. I had heard this story more times than I could ever want. Something caught my ear. Sam was explaining different things a vampire did, differently than a human. Jade had asked him to.

"Well, vampires don't eat human food, they can but it's very uncomfortable for them to do so."

The Cullens and Baileys don't eat lunch, ever.

"They have pale white skin, almost unnatural looking,"

They are all really pale.

"the vampires who drink from humans have bright red eyes"

Okay there was something that they didn't have; I took a breath out of relief.

"The vampires who are called, "vegetarians" and drink from animal blood instead of humans have topaz colored eyes. It's like a very light brownish-gold"

Breath of relief taken back. All 6 of the Cullens and Baileys had topaz colored eyes.

"And when you become a vampire you stay the same age forever. You will look the same for as long as you live"

Bella Bailey looking exactly like Bella Swan, Edward Cullen looking like the other one, Alice Bailey looking like Alice Cullen, the three juniors looking exactly like those seniors from 50 years ago…

"and last but not least, they are extremely beautiful. The most beautiful people on the planet. People shy away from them but want to come closer all at the same time. Most humans are attracted to vampires physically. They can become the most wanted people based on their looks"

They are all incredibly good looking, everyone wants to be with them, and at the same time they don't want to go near them. This was too weird.

Sam and Emily left a little while after the story. We said goodbye and I went upstairs to get myself ready for bed. My mom came into the bathroom while I was washing my face.

"Maddie, are you alright? You look white as a ghost!" she asked me.

"No mom, I'm fine… just tired, you know" I said to her. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. While lying in my bed I stared at the ceiling trying to figure this all out. It all seemed to fit together. The similarities between the people from 50 years ago and now, the missing information, them looking exactly how Sam explained them, but there was no way. 

There was something weird about them that was for sure, but they couldn't be vampires… could they?

EPOV

I had calmed Bella down enough to go to school the next day, although she was still unsure about being recognized. I drove Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I to school the next morning worrying about Bella. I hated to see her like this; she didn't need to be frightened. I got out of the car and stepped into the parking lot. I started to walk towards Bella's car when something caught my eye. Maddie was leaning against the wall of the school with her eyes narrowed staring at me. That was weird, she had never stared like that at me even though she liked me, and she hadn't shown any jealousy during the last week with Bella here. I reached Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Later at lunch, I sat next to Bella when I saw she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit with you today? My friends are sick and I'd really rather not sit alone" Maddie said with a smile. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Uh, sure, have a seat." Said Bella with a confused look on her face.

"Thanks,"

Maddie started eating her lunch in silence and Bella kept shooting nervous glances at me. I was nervous too but I couldn't show it.

"So why aren't any of you guys eating lunch?" asked Maddie. Oh crap. We had never come up with a reason for not eating before.

"Well, we uh…" I started but couldn't come up with anything.

"It's um a… r-religious thing. A lifestyle our parents introduced us to." Alice stuttered out.

_Oh really? I've never heard of a religion that says you have to buy a lunch and not eat it. Maybe Sam's stories aren't stories afterall. Maybe they __**are**__ vampires?_

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This was not good. This was not good at all. Maddie had heard the whole conversation with Geoff in biology yesterday and didn't believe our stories. And she had heard stories of vampires. This was a bad day.

_Okay so that's the chapter. Now Sam doesn't know that the Cullens are back so he wasn't trying to lead them on. Sam doesn't even live in Forks anymore. He stopped phasing so he's human again. Maddie still isn't sure that they're vampires but she's feeling more confident that she's right._

_So now onto another note. I'm going away tomorrow on a trip for 12 days so I will not be able to update until August 8 at the earliest. Yes this does mean that I will be away for the release of BREAKING DAWN! tear tear so sad. And when I get back I will try and get a new chapter out as fast as I can but I can't promise anything because I will be wrapped up in Breaking Dawn and you should be too! But there is something you can do while you wait for me to return and that is review review review please and thanks to all that have!! Love you all and so sorry for the pause in writing!_

_-Dancer_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright I have to apologize for not updating in months. First I didn't have a computer for like 2-3 weeks, then school started and this year I'm taking three honors classes and I only took one last year so I wasn't quite ready for how much work that would mean. So my grades started to suffer and I had to put more effort into school than to updating. Then my dance classes started up again and my travel season for softball started and so did my indoor track season. But if anyone has also been reading So Small, my human fanfiction, I have been updating that. And I feel horrible for leaving this one so long. But, and as much as I hate to say this, I'm sort of losing interest in this story. I know I know I hate it when authors do that because it's like if the author isn't even interested, how are the readers supposed to be interested? I'm trying my hardest to make these chapters long and interesting but I'm going to wrap this up soon. I think I'm better at writing all human stories because it gives me a little more wiggle room. Anyway, I'm so sorry about all of this and about the majorly long author's note. Please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: same as always, Stephenie owns Twilight and I do not *sigh***

Chapter 11: The wrong place at the wrong time

BPOV

Maddie didn't ask any more awkward questions during lunch. She was very talkative though. Like she wanted to get to know us and become friends with us. No one had done that since… well me. Maybe she was more like me than Edward had originally thought she was. She seemed comfortable around us, like I was so many years ago. Though Maddie hadn't given us any reason to be cautious, Edward looked tense the whole time. He was probably worrying more than necessary, like usual. Maddie was actually a fairly cool person to hang out with. I learned a lot about her.

She had two younger sisters and lived with both of her parents. They moved here just before her youngest sister was born and she feels overshadowed by her little sisters as weird as that sounds. Her sisters are better than her at a lot of things. Every little thing she told us made her seem more natural, because we realized she had stories like ours, well not so much mine. I was really beginning to like her.

APOV

Maddie was really cool; I could totally show her some pointers on how to dress though. I mean seriously she was wearing plain old blue jeans with a green plaid blouse on. Well, with the right accessories it could be a very cute outfit. But other than that—oh I have _the_ cutest dress for her at home, she would look absolutely amazing in it… hmm how can I get it to her? I could drop it by her house anonymously, ooooh mysterious! It'd be like a secret mission… Alice the Spy… or my undercover name… Delia Coach hehe. Maybe I could get Bella and Rosalie to go with me! I'd have to come up with spy names for them… Rose probably wouldn't go… neither will Bella… hm I shall force Bella to come. She can be Lacey Armani. Maybe Emmett will come. He likes playing games, and I could give him a spy name that's actually a girls name! Chastity Styles, yes that fits Emmett PERFECTLY! Oh! I am so _sneaky_! Or I could take her SHOPPING! Wait, no. Carlisle and Esme said no shopping until we were sure that no one was suspicious… damn it.

I was really hoping I could get a new Barbie to play with. Bella was taken by Edward so much of the time lately, I couldn't dress her up anymore. Also because we had to stay in a little more. I will show Maddie how wonderful she can be. Hmm well I shall show her my expertise one way or another…

JPOV

The atmosphere around Maddie was very confusing. Edward was tense probably because she was sitting there, Bella was calm and relaxed, Alice was excited because she probably thought she found a new Barbie doll, Bella will be happy about that, Rosalie is feeling so Rosalie at the moment, and Emmett is like a little kid, his emotions constantly changing due to what he sees and hears.

Maddie on the other hand was feeling all their emotions at the same time, minus Rose's and Emmett's. Plus she was nervous. I couldn't figure out why, but then again, most humans were nervous around us because their natural instinct is to run. Though their brain tells them to stay because they think we are human.

Maddie's emotions changed drastically when she started to talk about her family. She felt resentment toward her father, because he wants a son and she isn't that, nor can she give him that, but he expects her to be that son he never had. She felt jealousy when she was talking about her sisters, they seem to get everything they want and more, but when she wants something she gets nothing, only what she absolutely needs.

I felt bad for her, she felt so out of place at home. It was weird but one of the emotions coming off of her was comfort. I could tell she hadn't really felt that in a while.

EPOV

I did not relax after I heard Maddie confirm her own suspicions. She wasn't _quite _sure that we were vampires but she wanted proof that we weren't. I didn't know how to give her that proof, maybe because there wasn't any, because we are vampires. This is not good. I didn't know how to prove to her we _weren't_ vampires.

Bella and everyone had warmed up to Maddie, they were talking and laughing. A lot like they used to do when Bella was human. I was still nervous because she thought, more like knew, that we were vampires, but nothing in her thoughts were nervous, like she was comfortable around us.

This got me wondering why she was so comfortable. I mean, it's not like with Bella where she had a vampire, me, hopelessly in love with her, and she wasn't hopelessly in love with any one of us. Yes, she did have a crush on me, but nothing like what Bella felt. There was no pull for her like there was with Bella. We were all paired off. We all had our soul mates. I was contemplating this when it all happened…

_Oh crap!_ I heard Geoff Newton say from across the cafeteria, I turned my head to see what he had done.

He had dropped his glass bottle and it was now broken all over the floor. He looked a little embarrassed but more annoyed by it. No one around him really noticed. He was just like his grandfather, always doing stupid things.

_Ugh, now I've got to pick all of this up_ He reached down to pick up the glass, it all happened very slowly after that, like it was in slow motion in a movie.

He reached down to pick up the glass…

…leaning far, far out of his chair…

…his chair flipped out under him with a thump-a-thump-thump…

…Geoff's face went from annoyed to shocked…

…his eyes grew wide…

…his hand fell on top of the glass on the floor to brace himself…

… I could hear the glass slicing his hands…

…_He's bleeding like mad out of his hands… Jasper gets a whiff and his head snaps towards Geoff… His eyes turn completely black… He's been taken over by his senses… Jasper lunges at Geoff… Emmett and I aren't fast enough to stop him…He kills Geoff… We become exposed…_

I saw Alice's vision in her head, getting it _just_ before it happens. I quickly get up.

"Emmett get Jasper" I mutter in vampire speed.

He gives me a questioning look but obeys anyway. I help get Jasper out, just as the blood starts to fall from poor Geoff's hands...

BPOV

I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. Edward had gone from tense to straight out rigid and he was staring at Geoff Newton… hm had he thought something inappropriate about me? Was that it? It couldn't be. There was no way Edward would get _that_ upset over something like that. I attracted his power and saw what he was seeing… Alice's vision of Jasper killing Geoff Newton.

In the next second, too slow for a human to see exactly what happened, Edward had told Emmett to get Jasper out of there, and followed him. That's when Geoff fell on the broken glass from his bottle.

The second I smelt his blood I couldn't help but snap my head towards him. I was in control, but it had been a good two weeks since I had hunted. It was difficult, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Alice and Rosalie's heads had done the same thing, wondering where the smell had come from, Alice wasn't so much surprised because of the vision, but they hadn't hunted either. None of us had.

I was positive that my eyes had gone from a topaz to pitch black in a split second.

I really hoped that Maddie didn't notice the boys' quick leave or the change in our moods.

MPOV

The lunch had gone fairly well. Alice and Bella seemed to like me. They were talking and laughing and really seemed to get me. When I told them about my family they all got very comforting. I had told some of my friends, I didn't have many to begin with, about what went on in my family, how according to my parents my sisters were angels on earth and I was just me, they felt bad but just weren't that comforting. For the first time in a while, I felt wanted, or well sort of.

Alice was telling me all about her latest shopping trip. It sounded like a lot of fun. She said that she wanted to take me shopping sometime, but wasn't sure when her next trip would be.

I really liked Bella. She was really sweet, she was kind of like an older sister to me. She told me how she was really quiet in her old school and how there were kids who did the craziest things to try and date her. She told me that she never understood why they did, she was just ordinary.

"Bella, you're not ordinary! Have you looked in a mirror ever?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Yes I have. But I didn't _always_ look like this. When I was younger, I was fairly plain" She said with a smile. She was really cool, she was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, but she didn't think she was. That is a really beautiful girl right there.

What happened next was very confusing. I was talking with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie when I heard something crash. I looked over and saw that Geoff had dropped something. It looked like it was a glass bottle. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the girls. I then heard a thumping and turned back around to see Geoff now on the floor, at the same time I heard chairs screeching and turned around to see Jasper being dragged out the door by Emmett and Edward.

Wait, they couldn't be across the cafeteria already, I had just seen them sitting down right before I turned to see Geoff on the floor.

I looked back at Bella. She, Alice, and Rosalie were all staring at Geoff. Their eyes now were black. Wait a minute, didn't they all have topaz eyes?

_Maybe they were vampires. How else could they have gotten across the cafeteria so fast? I heard their chairs and then they were at the door, that doesn't make sense. I know for a fact that their eyes were topaz, not black. That's it. They are vampires._

BPOV

I turned to Maddie to make sure she hadn't noticed anything. Please, please, please don't notice anything.

Maddie had a confused look on her face, her brows furrowed together in concentration. I still had Edward's power.

That's when I heard it.

_That's it. They are vampires._

Shit. She noticed.

**A/N: Ah okay. I know it was short. But I seriously rewrote this chapter like four different times and this was the best I made it. I basically know what's going to happen now it's just the matter of getting there. I'm trying my best to update faster and it won't be so long of a hiatus this time. Hopefully a week or something but I'm not making any promises. So, I need your reviews now more than ever! I know I haven't been the best author but please please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so once again I am back from a however month long hiatus. I am so incredibly sorry and I know you don't want to hear my excuses so I'm just going to skip that part. All I can say is that I am so thankful to all of you who are reading this right now because that means that you still like my story and little old me! So now without a further adieu… The last chapter of The Vampire That Shouldn't Exist before the epilogue. And before anyone asks… no absolutely not. I am NOT writing a sequel only because I can only imagine the trouble I would have coming up for a plot for that story when I'm having issues with the current story… anyway…**

Chapter 12 : Run Away Friends

BPOV

Everything happened quickly after that. Well, as quickly as we could without alerting other humans to the fact that we are vampires. There was blood everywhere from Geoff's hand. The glass had almost gone through his hand and the blood was gushing out. Part of me was afraid that he might die from the loss of blood. I knew we had to get out of here, but we didn't want to give Maddie an excuse to yell to everyone that we were vampires, that's why we had to leave.

Rosalie, Alice and I tried to remain calm, but it had been quite a few weeks since any of us had hunted. Maddie kept looking at us, but I couldn't tell if she was scared of us or nervous for Geoff. In the shock I had lost Edward's power, so I had no idea what she was thinking, and I couldn't concentrate hard enough to get it back. My thoughts kept creeping back to the Volturi. Nick and Chase had taught me about the Volturi, the parts that Edward didn't tell me that day so long ago when we watched Romeo and Juliet. I knew that now that Maddie knew, there could be serious problems. If she told anyone, the Volturi would come and destroy my family. I didn't care what happened to me, but if they did _anything_ to Edward, or anyone else, I wouldn't be able to survive.

Someone had called an ambulance and Rose, Alice, Maddie and I went out with everyone else to see Geoff off. I took a deep breath when the ambulance was out of sight, trying to rid myself of his scent. It smelt very outdoorsy, not completely appetizing, but not disgusting either. At the same time I smelt Maddie. She had a very fruity smell, like mangos and cucumbers, it was odd. Her scent was refreshing, allowed me to clear my head, rather than want to drink her blood. It was very different.

Maddie turned to us, "So… that was… odd"

"Yeah… it's nice to not be the clumsy one for once" I said with a small laugh, we needed to get away. Now.

"Clumsy? Bella, you are one of the most graceful people I know" Maddie said, looking at me curiously. Rosalie and Alice stifled a laugh, obviously remembering the many times I fell down when I was a human.

"Oh, uh, I used to be very clumsy…" I answered.

Maddie was now looking at us like she wanted to say something, but also didn't want to at the same time. It was very confusing. I had no idea where Edward was, so I couldn't attract his power, and attracting Alice's power would do no good, since I was involved, no vision would come up for Maddie's future.

"So… where did Edward, Emmett, and Jasper go?" Maddie asked us. Rose, Alice and I looked at each other.

"Um… that's… a good question. I'm not quite sure" I said, convincingly I hope. Maddie seemed convinced and we went back to our classes. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett didn't come back the rest of the day. Alice, Rose and I kept wondering where they were. I imagined that they'd be back at the house, coming up with some sort of plan. They had to know that Maddie knew now.

The last bell finally rung and Alice and I jumped into our car with Rosalie in the back. As we were driving out, I saw Maddie, looking very determined about something and it made me wonder what she was going to do. She must have either decided on exposing us, coming to our house to tell us that she knew, or making herself forget what she found out. Well either way, I knew we'd be gone before she even had the chance to do anything about what she now knew.

The drive back to the house was tense. I knew I was scared about what might possibly happen. I was scared for my family. I had never been in this situation before and I was too scared to ask Alice or Rosalie if this had ever happened before. I sped all the way to the Cullen's house, not afraid to go fast anymore, like I was when I was human. We got out of the car and in seconds, were inside the house. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Chase, Nick, and Edward were all there in the living room, suitcases all around.

"We're all leaving I take it?" I said quietly but frantically.

"We have to. If Maddie knows, there's no telling what she'll do." Carlisle said gravely. "And I'd really like _not_ to destroy her."

That's when a thought struck me. Hadn't _I_ figured out something was up with the Cullens when I was human? When Edward lifted the van off of me, saving my life. He was scared I would say something to someone about him. But they never left. So why were we leaving now?

"Wait. What about all those years ago when I knew something was up with your family. You know when Edward saved me from the van?" I saw Rosalie scowl and Edward grimace. I knew he didn't like to think about my near death experiences when I was a fragile human. Carlisle sighed.

"That was different Bella. You didn't know exactly what we were. All you knew was that something was up. Plus, Edward was falling in love with you, and Alice saw no danger. Now, Maddie knows what we are and we have no idea what she will do about it. We can't take that chance."

We started to pack up the cars while Esme and Chase called the school, saying that both our families got offered a job in some other places and we had to leave immediately. I looked back at my home, the first place I had felt happy in 50 years, because Edward was with me. He would still be with me wherever we were headed; I had no doubt about that. But it was a special place to me. It was where I was able to be myself freely and have Edward. I sighed and got into my car. Edward and I were riding together in my car. I told him that since he always drove when I was human, we were taking my car and I was driving. He left his Volvo to Jasper, who promised to take good care of it. Next thing I knew we were off.

MPOV

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie seemed to be acting differently after Geoff had fallen on that glass. It was like something was going to go wrong. I knew, from all their reactions to the incident, that they were vampires. It was the only explanation. But the weird thing is, I didn't really care. They were the first people to really see me for who I was, including my parents and sisters. I had never had many friends and didn't accomplish much, according to my parents at least, and I really liked them. Even though I knew they were vampires, they had to be _good_ vampires. There was no way that sweet Bella and beautiful Edward were evil. There was just no way. If they were, I'd probably be dead by now. Plus, they had topaz eyes, which meant they didn't drink human blood.

I didn't want to tell them what I knew, in fear that they'd leave, but I didn't want to tell anyone else about it either. I knew if anyone else found out, then the Cullens and the Baileys would leave. And that's the last thing I wanted. But now that I had people who honestly believed in me, I couldn't be around my parents anymore.

And that was when I made my decision. I wasn't going to live at home anymore. I was only 16, but I could live with my aunt in Seattle for a while. She liked me. She had told me that I could live there sometime if I wanted to, but of course my parents said no.

When I got home, I packed up some suitcases. I took only things that I knew I couldn't live without and some clothes. If I needed something else, I could probably come back for it, when no one was home. Right now my parents were both at work and Jade and Bethany were still at school. I wrote my parents a note, telling them that I was going to my aunt's house and that I didn't want to be there. I took my suitcases and stuck them in the back of my car. Then I headed out on the road.

I was driving down a road with a lot of turns. And it was raining. Again. Like usual. It was getting kind of hard to see because it was raining so hard. My radio started going bonkers, so being the smart person I am, I decided to change the station. Everything kept coming out with static.

"Ugh!" I was getting so frustrated with this radio. Plus I was just stressed from everything that was going on. I didn't even notice that my car was slipping. Next thing I knew I was desperately trying to control the car. I couldn't get the car to stop swerving all over the road. Now I was getting really scared. I couldn't see out of my windshield because it was raining so hard. Next thing I knew the front of my car was going off the side of the road and into a ditch. The last thing I heard before blacking out was my own screams, heard by no one.

BPOV

I was driving down the road; we were headed up to Canada. It was raining really hard. I couldn't remember a time in Forks when it _wasn't_ raining, but I had never seen it rain this hard. I was happy that I now had my enhanced senses, I wasn't scared about crashing. I could tell Edward was nervous about my driving right now, but too bad for him.

As I was driving down the road I noticed that it had a lot of turns, and the turns were very narrow and, for a human, difficult to drive in this weather. Edward had put Clair de Lune on softly in the car and we were perfectly content. At least that is, until we saw a car in a ditch on the side of the road. I pulled over and Edward questioned me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked me, confused.

"I'm pulling over. There's a car in that ditch!" I said as I went to step out of the car. Edward followed.

"But, love. There's a lot of blood over there! We haven't hunted in a long time!" Edward yelled over the rain.

"I know, but the thing is." I said as I turned back to face the car, "I know that car."

I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Nick, all driving the cars. They needed to get here and fast. Edward was still confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't realize whose car that was. Why we needed to help them.

"Bella! Whose car is it?" Edward asked me. I ran over to the car, it was smoking, even in the rain. I ran over to the driver's side and pulled the driver out. When I pulled the driver out, I saw the suitcases and clothes in the back seat. It appears I was wrong about her determination earlier. It wasn't directed at us. She decided to run away.

"Oh my god." I said as I saw her face, covered in blood, but it didn't faze me. "EDWARD! GET OVER HERE!" I yelled to him frantically. I couldn't let her die, I just couldn't. Edward ran over.

"What is—" Edward stopped. He saw her. He recognized her, even covered in blood. And he understood why I had to stop, why I had to help. "Maddie."

Edward and I took her over to our car, the rain rinsing off the blood from her face. This made me gasp. Her skin was almost as pale as mine. She was losing blood, and fast. I turned my head as I heard the screeching halt of cars. Carlisle and everyone was here.

Carlisle ran over in full doctor mode.

"She was in the car. It crashed. She was completely covered in blood. Carlisle." He looked at me "She's dying" my voice broke on the last word. I couldn't let Maddie die. I couldn't. Carlisle inspected her injuries.

"She's got a huge gash on the side of her head, and it's deep. Her leg is broken and also cut very deeply. She's already lost a lot of blood." I looked up at him, looked into his eyes. She wouldn't make it. I could see that.

"Carlisle. What. Are. Our. Options" I asked him as I cradled Maddie's body. He sighed, looking from Maddie, to me, to my arms that were wrapped protectively around her, to the car and back again. It looked like he was trying to make a decision, and a difficult one at that.

"Bella, she's going to die. Even if we helicoptered her to the hospital, she wouldn't make it. She's lost too much blood." I whimpered. I couldn't let her die, I couldn't. There had to be another option. I knew there was.

"Isn't there another option?" I looked him hard in the eye. He knew what I meant. He looked from me to Maddie and back to me. He could tell I was serious.

"Only if you're certain. Bella, you've never tasted anything like it. You don't know what will happen. You may just kill her yourself. And it may not work. I've it work miracles, but you never know." Now it was my turn to make a decision. I looked over at Edward, he gave me a look that told me he would stick by me no matter what. And that if I failed, he would still love me, and would understand. Alice and Rosalie looked like if they could cry, they would. I didn't know why Maddie had decided to run away, but I knew she was no threat to us. She was keeping her mouth shut about our secret. I didn't think she was scared of us, if she was, then she would have left the moment she knew she was right. She didn't deserve to die. But would she hate me for choosing this for her?

"Please…" I heard her voice. My head snapped down to look at her. She was still unconscious. Was she asking me to save her? I looked back up at Carlisle.

"Bella, you have to make a decision. Either you do it, or she dies."

I couldn't let her die. I knew that much. I looked down at Maddie, smelt her scent. Once again, it let me clear my head, it was refreshing. With the scent in my nose, I knew, I could do it.

I bent my head down to the hollow of Maddie's neck. She had just enough blood left to do it. I took a deep breath and bit down.

MPOV

Searing, scorching, pain. Fire with no ice to numb it. My whole body was burning from the inside out. Was this what it was like to die? Why should it be so painful? I couldn't open my eyes, all I could feel was the writhing pain all throughout my body. All I could hear was my screams, piercing through my eardrums. I didn't know I could scream that loud. It was the only thing I could think of doing. The only way to let the world know of my pain.

Wait.

How could I scream when I was dying? The last thing I remembered was crashing into the ditch and knocking my head against the steering wheel. If I wasn't dying why was I in such pain? If I was in the hospital on the off chance someone found me and was able to get me to the hospital, shouldn't I be numb and not in pain?

I had been in pain for so long, I didn't understand why it wouldn't end! Can't I just die in peace?

That's when the pain started to subside in different parts in my body, but it got worse in my heart. It felt like my heart was going to burst into flames. It was beating so fast, it was like it was going to give out at any minute, and then I'd really be dead.

When the pain was gone in the rest of my body it was like it was traveling to my heart. It was burning hotter and more painful then before and the next thing I knew, it stopped. Then I started freaking out. Why wasn't I dead? My heart wasn't beating, and I knew enough about biology to know that you need to keep your heart beating to even be conscious. So why was I able to think coherently? That's when I heard voices.

"Is it over?" A sweet, delicate voice asked. It sounded like Bella's, but it was like it was amplified, like I could hear it better.

"Yes, she should be waking up sometime soon" a deeper voice responded. I didn't recognize this voice at all. I slowly started to open my eyes. I was laying in a bed and could see everything in more than perfect vision. What happened? I turned around and saw Bella standing in the corner with a beautiful man, he was blonde and was in doctors clothes. I looked down at my body. I was wearing a white dress with silver stilettos on my feet. When did I buy these?

"What's going on?" I asked, but my voice was higher than I remembered it. I stopped when I heard it. Bella started walking closer to me, she looked almost hesitant. I was really confused now.

"Maddie. You knew what my family was right?" Bella asked timidly. I wasn't sure if I should answer her or not. Did she want me to know? I nodded my head. Bella took a deep breath and came by to sit next to me "Well, what we are, you are. Now." I narrowed my eyes. What did she mean I was now? They were vampires right? So that meant…

"I'm a vampire!?" I almost yelled. Bella nodded. She looked at me like I was condemning her. "oh, well. That explains a lot." I said when I calmed down a little bit. I noticed that the other man wasn't in the room anymore.

"You're not… mad at me?" Bella asked. I looked at her and thought it over. Was I angry? Weirdly enough, no.

"No. I'm not. But, what does this mean?"

"Well, to put it lightly. You're immortal now. You drink blood, whether that's animal or human blood is your choice, and you can't see your family anymore" she said sadly. I stood up and walked around the room. Vampire? Me? Hm. I could get used to it.

"What do you mean drink animal or human blood?" I asked, still weirded out by the sound of my voice.

"Well, my family, the Cullens and the Baileys, we drink animal blood. Because we don't want to be monsters, we don't want to end lives. That's how we could go to school and all of that. But you can drink human blood if you want."

I thought about it. I didn't really like the idea of killing people. And I'd really like to be able to be around people. Er, humans, I guess I'm not really a human anymore.

"Animal blood please." I said with a little laugh.

Bella then proceeded to explain to me the rules of being a vampire. How I had to remain inconspicuous to the human world, move on when humans got suspicious, about what the Volturi would do to me if I broke the rules. She also told me about the thirst, about how it aches and I may be uncontrollable for a while. I may not be able to be around any humans for a while.

But the weird thing was, I really didn't feel any thirst. I asked Bella about this. She said that maybe it was because I hadn't been around humans. But, I didn't think so. I didn't know why I didn't think so, I guess it was something in my mind that made it seem like it wasn't because I wasn't around humans. When I voiced this to Bella she started to think and asked me if I had any powers.

"Powers?" I asked confused. She chuckled.

"Yes, powers. I'm able to use anyone's power at will. Edward can read minds, Alice and Chase can see the future, Jasper can control emotions and Nick is telekinetic."

"What about the others? Like Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked her.

"They don't have any real extra abilities. Rosalie is amazingly beautiful, Emmett is incredibly strong, Carlisle has compassion and mental strength, and Esme brought her large accepting heart into her next life. Not everyone has extra abilities, you may not have one" This disappointed me and I let out a breath and tried to clear my mind. That's when Bella's head snapped up.

"Your scent, your breath!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. A couple seconds later, the blonde man came back with her and I could tell that she was very excited. "Carlisle! I think she has a power!"

Turns out I did have a power. I had the power to clear someone's mind of everything, give them amnesia, if I wanted. On a smaller scale, I could help people concentrate by being near them and allowing them to breathe in my scent. Bella found this out, she remembered when the Geoff incident at school happened, she smelt my scent, and it allowed her to clear her mind, concentrate better. And when I was trying to clear my own mind, the same thing happened. She believed that if I was around a human, I'd be able to clear my head with my power so I wouldn't hurt them. That would be helpful

Later I was brought down to formally meet everyone. The whole family was accepting and welcoming to me. It was such a change from my family. I loved it

**A/N: Finally! I got another chapter out. I am so sorry again for the long wait. I will be getting the epilogue out in a couple days. And I'm really going to do it, I'm working on it now. I actually might get it out tonight! Maybe. But I'm actually sick with a bad cold so I have plenty of time to work on this especially with a three day weekend. So please please please review, I know I don't deserve your reviews, being the bad updater I have been, but it would be so nice to have them =]**

**~Dancerx11**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, so I said I'd get the epilogue out soon right? And for once I actually kept to my word! Go me! =] So anyway, this is the last chapter of The Vampire That Shouldn't Exist, it's kind of sad because this was the very first fanfiction that I wrote, but not the first one that I finished. Anyway you don't want to hear about my sadness =] So, it's a little short but here's the epilogue. Read away!**

**Disclaimer: You really think I'm Stephenie Meyer? Aww that's sweet, but sadly not true. =[**

Epilogue

EPOV

It had been 5 years since we changed Maddie. I still can't believe that Bella had the strength to change her. She says that Maddie's scent allowed her to be in control, that she had a gift. And she did. Maddie confessed to us that she had known that we were vampires, but like Bella, didn't care. She never necessarily _wanted_ to be one, but she wasn't angry that we changed her.

We had to go back and set Maddie's car on fire though, to fake her death. We would have just left the car, but without a body, she'd be listed as missing. The funeral was hard for Maddie, she went to watch. She saw how much her parents did care for her and how much her sisters did love her, but she understood that she couldn't see them again. It took her a while to really be okay with it, but in the end she was happy.

We had brought her back to our house when she was changing, it would be kind of obvious if we walked into a hotel with a writhing, screaming girl in our arms. Shortly after the funeral and all, we moved up to Canada, where no one would recognize us, or Maddie. Again, we changed up our family stories. We didn't want to leave Maddie and over the months, Nick and Chase also became like family to us. Also, Bella didn't want to leave her first family, and Maddie had become like a little sister to her, to all of us. Bella was closer to Maddie than anyone though.

Emmett and Rosalie were going to be married and be taking care of Maddie, pretending to be Rosalie's little sister living with them after their parents died. Me and Jasper were going to be adopted by Esme and Carlisle as usual, and Alice and Bella were going to be Chase and Nick's kid and niece again. We were starting school again soon, we waited a while to make sure Maddie could be around humans before entering the school system.

I couldn't wait till Bella and I graduated, because on the day of graduation, I was going to propose to her. I wanted her to be mine officially. I had waited 50 years to be with her again, and now that I was with her again, I've waited 5 years before making her officially mine. Well, I'd have to wait another 2 years before I could propose, but it was well worth the wait.

It was the first day of school for Maddie, it was January now, and I could tell Bella was nervous for Maddie.

"Love, she's going to be alright" I assured her with a kiss on the cheek. Bella sighed and looked up at me.

"I know, but I can still worry can't I?" Bella said sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around me. Maddie really was like the little sister she never had. I'll never quite understand the connection they have, but I may never know. Maybe it's because Bella was the one who changed her and she felt protective of the immortal she created. Maybe it's because Bella was the one who was there when she woke up, hell, she wouldn't let anyone other than Carlisle in the room. Maddie also had a certain type of respect for Bella, like she really was the older sister she never had.

We turned as we heard Rosalie's BMW pull up into a spot close to Bella's car. Maddie stepped out and Bella giggled. Alice had gotten hold of Maddie this morning. She looked great. Maddie was the only one that Rosalie let drive her precious BMW, which also had a new engine put in. Maddie took a quick look at us and took a deep breath before she made her way to the office. I could tell that Bella was itching to go with her, make sure she was going to be safe but Maddie had had enough practice around humans for us to know that there were going to be no problems. Plus, she had her extra ability to help her keep control.

At lunch we learned that Maddie, playing the grade below us, had lunch with us.

"Hey… can I sit with you?" Maddie said, playing her role perfectly, although I could see she was trying not to giggle.

"Of course! You must be new here, I'm Bella" Bella introduced herself first, obviously happy to be able to talk to Maddie now.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Maddie McCarty. What grade are you guys in?"

We went through the motions of "getting to know each other" for a while and then we were finally able to talk to Maddie semi-normally.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, all the guys wanting to hit on Maddie, but at the same time shying away from her. Since I had claimed Bella here, the offers had died down, but not completely, and I _guess_ I could live with that.

After school we all met at Emmett and Rosalie's house to talk about Maddie's first day. Maddie was talking and talking and talking, she was so excited. She loved being a vampire and she loved being able to interact with people. But I think she was more impressed by the fact that she had the least difficulty with interacting with humans.

"So, this is how it's going to be from now on?" Maddie asked Bella that night. She and Bella were watching a movie to pass the time. Bella put her arm around Maddie's shoulders.

"Yep, that is of course, until you find your mate" Bella said as she nudged Maddie in the side. Maddie just laughed.

"I think I'm good for now. Right now, my life is perfect. And that's the way it will stay"

**A/N: Ahh, okay I said it would be short and it was. I did leave myself an open spot for a possible sequel **_**someday**_** and that isn't a promise that I will write one. I left myself an open option just incase, but for right now, it's staying the way it is. So thank you to everyone who stayed with my story even when I had like 6 months between updating, it really means a lot. So now I'm going to start a new story, I'm posting the prologue and first chapter today, it's called Stranger, it's an all human story and if you check out my other all human story (So Small), which is finished, you'll see the summary there. So thanks again and I love you all!**

**~Dancerx11**


End file.
